Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu
by R.I.P. Lynn
Summary: In general, this is just a story I thought of while watching the show and made because of it. The story takes place just hours after the Ninja escaped Ouroboros in "The Serpent King" and mainly folows my OC, but when she's asleep or knocked out, the view will switch to Pythor, just to keep things interesting. This is done like the show but mainly in the point of the Serpentine.
1. Information on the Serpentine Tribes

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#0)

**_Information on the Serpentine Tribes._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

Note: This is not a new chapter, but info to help you further understand the snakes we all so enjoy. I researched like heck to bring you this, and made some stuff up which should be easy to spot if you know the show, so I do hope you like it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

The Serpentine are as old as Ninjago itself, each distinguished by type, power, color, rank, and tribe.

The Serpentine are an ancient race of snake-like humanoids that once ruled Ninjago. They warred with each other for centuries until the people of Ninjago rose up and locked them away in 5 separate tombs with the Sacred flutes.

The Sacred Flutes were once the only thing in all of Ninjago that can control the serpentine. As stated in the legend, the flutes tone drove the serpentine into their individual tombs (not to mention put the Great Devourer into its long, long deep sleep). Unfortunately, the people forgot the abilities of the flutes as time passed on, hence the only one that still exists belongs to Sensei Wu. But was destroyed by Pythor to prevent it from using against the Serpentine and the Great Devourer.

The Serpentine generally appear as scaly humanoids with snake-like heads. This differs in the case of the generals, who have snake tails instead of legs, though they retain arms. Only generals have snake tails, and as soon as a different snake takes dominance in a tribe, its legs will become a tail and the conquered Serpentine will have its tail replaced by legs.

It is unclear if there are any Female Serpentine (aside from Sinestra). Lloyd dictates that no girls are allowed in his tree house, which means either that all the builders were Male and the Females were elsewhere, or that there is no apparent way to tell the difference and that Lloyd thus did not care, or that Female Serpentine do not exist. It is also shown that the Fangpyres must bite people for them to join the tribe, which means there could be exceptions for the Fangpyre.

* * *

Vipers, though unsure if normal snakes or premature Serpentine, are normally amongst the tribes and are as follows.

Toxic Viper

Golden Viper

Sly Viper

Red Viper

Hypno Viper

Transparent Blue Viper

Transparent Orange Viper

Transparent Purple Viper

* * *

There are 5 known tribes of Serpentine and 6 ranks that indicate their status.

#1 Snake King and Queen (additional)

#2 General

#3 Warrior

#4 Soldier

#5 Scout

#6 Trooper (all those under Scout level)

* * *

#1. The Hypnobrai Tribe: They are the cobras of the Serpentine and their Ninjago element is Ice, as evidenced by being locked in an icy tomb, as well as being the Hypnobrai most dominant element in the spinjitzu card game.

[Distinguishing features]

The generals and warriors have a cobra shaped heads.

Their colors are mainly blue-green, gray, and yellow.

[Members]

Skales (General)

Slithraa (Warrior)

Mezmo (Solider)

Rattla (Scout)

[Power]

The Hypnobrai have the power of hypnotism. They stare at the victim, and if the victim happens to look their way, they are placed under their control. It has been demonstrated that the Hypnobrai can instead plant post-hypnotic commands, turning the victim into a sleeper agent as Skales did with Cole. The Hypnobrai Snake Staff has anti-venom that will undo the hypnotic spell. They also have a protective second eyelid over their eyes, for when they are not hypnotizing someone.

[How to defeat them]

You can only beat them by finding a way to avoid their stare.

* * *

#2. The Fangpyre Tribe: They are the pit vipers of the Serpentine and their Ninjago element is fire, as is evidenced by their red color, as well as fire being the most dominant element in the spinjitzu card game.

[Distinguishing features]

Their higher ranking members have 2 heads.

Their colors are mainly red, white, and faint black.

[Members]

Fangtom (General)

Fangdam (Warrior)

Fang-Suei (Solider)

Snappa (Scout)

[Power]

The Fangpyre have the power to turn people, vehicles, and anything else for that matter into snakes. When a Fangpyre bites a person, they begin their transformation into snakes, which takes quite some time to accrue. When a Fangpyre bites a vehicle,the vehicle inherits snake-like abilities and looks almost instantly. When they bite one another, it causes a second head to grow. The anti-venom in the staff turns the person back to normal. Another way to release the venom is to raise their heart rate (demonstrated by Jay when Nya kissed him).

[How to defeat them]

You must not let them bite your skin, as it will cause the venom to turn you into a snake. However their fangs cannot pierce metal armor, so then their venom cannot enter your skin.

* * *

#3. The Constrictai Tribe: They are the boa constrictors of the Serpentine and they appear to correspond to the Ninjago element of earth, because their tomb is underground and they have the power to tunnel.

[Distinguishing features]

The generals and warriors have spikes along their heads and backs.

They are generally smaller than other snakes.

There colors are black, orange, and gray.

[Members]

Skalidor (General)

Bytar (Warrior)

Chokun (Solider)

Snike (Scout)

[Power]

The Constrictai have strangling/choking abilities along with having a tough hide that lets them survive in the water of the toxic bogs. If a person is choked or strangled by a Constrictai Snake, but they are holding the Constrictai Snake Staff, they will be able to breathe again. They also have the ability to burrow through the ground and some hard surfaces (though this is not technically a power).

[How to defeat them]

You must try to relax in order to loosen up and escape from their holds. Struggling will only make it worse.

* * *

#4. The Venomari Tribe: They are the spitting cobras of the Serpentine and their correspond to the Ninjago element of Lightning because Lasha, is known to have it as his dominant element.

[Distinguishing features]

The generals and warriors are extremely gruesome looking with odd tusks and multiple sets of eyes.

Their colors are green, bright yellow, and red.

[Members]

Acidicus (General)

Lizaru (Warrior)

Spitta (Solider)

Lasha (Scout)

[Power]

The Venomari have the power to spit hallucination-inducing venom. The Venomari Snake Staff also has the Anti-Venom Power, exactly like the Hypnobrai Snake Staff and the Fangpyre Snake Staff. Also, they are immune to acid as shown in Can of Worms. The Venomari have 2 different kinds of venom. The first is hallucination venom that makes the victim see their worst fears. It was seen in Can of Worms, Once Bitten-Twice Shy, and All of Nothing. The second is acid venom that can dissolve most material.

[How to defeat them]

Protective eye-wear is highly recommended, as the hallucinations don't affect the image you see. Zane uses a built-in eye-camera to do this.

* * *

#5. The Anacondrai Tribe: They are the anacondas of the Serpentine and have no known elemental link.

They were and are the most feared of the five Serpentine tribes.

[Distinguishing features]

The Anacondrai share the same characteristics as other tribes do with their generals.

They possess long necks and are the largest of the Serpentine.

They are represented by a violet, black, and light yellow colors.

[Members]

Pythor P. Chumsworth (Snake King/General)

All others of the tribe are dead.

[Power]

The Anacondrai have the ability to turn invisible, they also can swallow people whole, like what happened in the Ninjago Talent show when a judge was eaten and took their place was taken (The Royal Blacksmiths). Pythor was also about to eat Sensei Wu, and the process seems to be slow, him lowering his head towards Sensei slowly. Although, he could have been trying to torture Sensei. In Tick Tock, it was shown that they have a Snake Staff, although it is unknown what the anti-venom does, but its possible it lets people see any invisible Anacondrai, it may also make the Anacondrai regurgitate who it has swallowed.

[How to defeat them]

Other than the anti-venom of their staff, the only known way to beat them is the Sacred Flute, which its music annoys all Serpentine what so ever.

* * *

But there is a 6th Serpentine tribe, one with so few #'s it was never designated as a proper tribe.

They are the Mysterai, an extremely rare and ancient race of Serpentine.

#6. The Mysterai Tribe: They are the albino burmese pythons of the Serpentine and have no known elemental link.

Due to their rarity, they were treated as royalty by the other tribes and acted as advisers to their generals. They were keepers of lore and the history regarding their kind, it was known Serpentine legend that when one was born or made by Fangpyre bite, great change was sure to come.

[Distinguishing features]

The Mysterai were in so few of number that rarely were there more than 4 per decade, a general being the most rare and elusive.

Second longest to the Anacondrai, the Females dwarfed any Male of any tribe.

They are represented by white, yellow, and light gray colors.

[Members]

Sinestra (General/Queen)

All others of the tribe are dead.

[Power]

Though lacking any real magic, they were considered mystics due to their vast knowledge and ability to manipulate things in their favor, as if controlling luck itself. Though the general has a staff, it is unknown what the anti-venom does, but its possible it reverses the luck of the Mysterai from good to bad. As keepers of the old ways, they also knew of things to keep balance amongst the other 5 tribes.

[How to defeat them]

Other than the anti-venom of their staff, the only known way to beat them is the Sacred Flute, which its music annoys all Serpentine what so ever.

Sad to say the last of these mighty snakes died out when the good people of Ninjago used the Sacred Flutes to banish the Serpentine into 5 separate tombs, without a means of creation and lack of care from their tribes, they became little more than a fairytale and all that they did as well.

It would be many centuries later before the Serpentine would roam the land of Ninjago again, and only after the tribes were united when a King was claimed, did one rise in the lost city of Ouroboros to serve once more and undo the damage of lost time.

* * *

Facts:

Lloyd Garmadon has been betrayed by the Serpentine three times: once by the Hypnobrai, once by the Fangpyre, and once by the Anacondrai general Pythor.

Strangely, if you look at the generals and warriors, they have almost the same headpiece, unlike the Constrictai and Venomari, who have the same head mold but different colors.

Each of the four members of each tribe have a unique appearance categorized by their rank. The general has the tribe staff and a snake's lower body. The warrior has very similar traits compared to the general, except they have normal legs instead of snake tails. The soldier has large fangs as front teeth, and the scout's have normal minifigure traits, without any special snake head or other body parts other than a snake head hat.

All five Serpentine tombs are in line with the Ninjago symbol for serpent.

The Serpentine worship The Great Devourer as a god. Ironically it is said by Zane and Sensei Wu that The Great Devourer will even consume the Serpentine. It even consumed Pythor, though he is believed to still be alive.

Both Lasha, Mezmo,and Fang-Suei have been said to like candy, so this may mean candy is a popular food choice for the race. Ironically, this is the same food item Lloyd Garmadon requested when he became leader of the Hypnobrai.

There are currently no Serpentine identified as being female.

It appears that the Anacondrai are the biggest in size of the Serpentine.

The Anacondrai are the smallest tribe in numbers.

The Constrictai are unusually smaller when compared to the height of other Serpentine.

Serpentine is actually a type of rock known for its scaly snake-like texture.

The Serpentine named Mezmo is often seen picking up various foods including a turkey in Episode 12.

The Serpentine can live for a very long time. This is shown when it is revealed that Skales and Fangtom were friends before they were locked in the tombs.

* * *

And there you have it. I do hope you liked it, I worked hard to make this. Use it as a guide if you get lost on what the deal is with each snake. So thanks for taking the time to look at this and my the snake be with you.


	2. Enter the beginning

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#1)

**_Enter the beginning__._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC.)

* * *

It's mid-day, there's not a cloud in the sky, and the sun is shining brightly in the glorious sky above Ninjago.

Unfortunately, the sun was more remorseless than anything else to one poor soul in particular.

Deep in the middle of nowhere, the Ninjago Desert really, appropriately named the Sea of Sand, a girl wanders aimlessly, completely and utterly lost.

She appears to be at least in her 20's, long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, Wearing a gray shirt and blue pants with a black jacket around her waist.

Aside from having the wrong cloths for dessert travel, she ate her last bit of food 2 days ago and ran out of water yesterday.

Why was she even crossing this vast ocean of sand, quite simple really, to get to the other side of course, to reach the last known whereabouts of an old friend.

* * *

~(start)~[point of view of the girl]

"So hot...Gotta keep...Moving..."

She panted, gasping between breaths like an overheated dog.

"Must find...Way out..."

She marches on, her will on its last legs and refusing to stop till relief is found, but in a zombie like haze she trips over a small stone, never knowing she did till she began rolling head over feet down a massive sand-dune.

Her fall continues till she hits the bottom, lodging her head in the sand, after popping her head out and shaking the sand from her face, she takes a moment to rest in the shade of the dune for as long as it will last.

"That...Didn't help...At all."

Regaining little rest due to poor health, she looks around for any sign of hope, anything that could help her make it for another day, and that's when her blurry eyes saw it.

"Is that...A city?"

At a distance and with her blurred vision, all she can make out is a dark brown mass a good run from her current spot, even though it was a possible mirage, she had to believe in it no matter what.

"It is a city! It's just gotta be!"

Summoning what's left of her strength and energy, she forces herself to stand and bolt towards what she hoped was her salvation.

"Almost there...Almost there!"

Tired and weak, her legs give way just as she's made it to the outside walls of the city.

"No...I'm so close...I have to...Keep going..."

Desperate and relentless, she claws her way further into the city, dragging her body across the scorching sand almost unable to feel it...almost.

Suddenly she stops, movement up ahead of her alerts her to either help or danger, she wished with all her being it was the first one.

"Help! Someone, anyone, please! I need help!"

She can't scream, she can't yell, and she can't shout, her throat's too dry, but still, she puts all that she has into her pleading calls.

Luck finally shines on her as something approaches her, her eyes are so bad at this point, that even when this thing stops in front of her, all she sees is a big green fuzzy blob.

"Please..."

She reaches her hand out to it, begging as everything begins to gray.

"Help...Me..."

Completely drained, she slumps to the burning sand, spent, lifeless, and unconscious.

* * *

(meanwhile) [point of view of Pythor]

Pythor, newly crowned Snake King of the Serpentine, is trying to relax after a tiresome day in his chamber.

First, he had to fight the other generals for their staffs and loyalty, then that annoying brat Lloyd showed up and was taken prisoner, not to mention those bothersome Ninja and meddlesome Samurai had to invade his city, causing all sorts of trouble before escaping his scaly clutches right in front of his face.

"Oh, my head...I so don't need this right now."

Curled up into a ball, the last Anacondrai tries to relieve his headache by slowly sipping warm herbal tea, which seems to work after several minutes.

"Ah, much better. *yawn* All this tea see getting to me. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap, just for a while anyway."

Letting the now empty cup fall off to the side, he nestled into his coils and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into slumber.

"Pythor!"

His eyes shot open in annoyance and the sudden interruption of his nap, especially by his second in command Skales.

"This have better be important or so help me, I'll..." "One of the scouts has found a girl inside the city!"

That he wasn't expecting to hear and he rose up wearily but in shock.

"A girl? Is it the one that's always with and helps the Ninja?"

The Hypnobrai general shook his head.

"No, it's not her."

Now this had the mighty lead intrigued.

"Show me. Take me to her right now." "Of course. Follow me."

Ignoring the orderly tone, Pythor follows Skales to where the Human is being held.

"So, how did this start?" "According to Lasha, the one who found her. She crawled about halfway to the post gate before passing out."

His interest is piqued.

"In fear?" "No, malnourishment. By the look of her, she hasn't had anything for quite some time...Poor thing looks half dead."

If Pythor had eyebrows, they would've been raised in question.

"Feeling sorry for her are we?"

Skales's eyes widen, he didn't think he said that part aloud.

"Uh, no, I don't feel sorry for her. Don't be ridiculous."

Skales nervous reaction amuses Pythor, only further rousing his interest.

"Is she awake?" "Not at the moment. We have given her water, but are awaiting your orders before doing anything else." "A very wise choice."

Now deep under the city, the two enter a chamber filled with Serpentine surrounding 2 cages, 1 is holding a young boy named Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon or simply Lloyd, the other is holding the mystery girl.

"Stand aside! I want to have a look at our new guest." "Guest? She could be a spy!"

Skalidor, the Constrictai general, snaps with clear concern, but Pythor just glares.

"Don't be foolish. A spy wouldn't be so sloppy and unprepared as to be this weak when reaching its target." "He has...A point."

States Fangtom, the 2-headed Fangpyre general, and they move away as Pythor approaches the cage with a curious smirk.

"So, you're the one who has my people all worried..."

He touches her sleeping face and she whimpers faintly making him chuckle with amusement.

"Silly girl."

He turns back to his fellow snakes with satisfaction.

"I want her to be taken care of. Give her all the nourishment that she needs, and alert me to when she wakes."

The Serpentine are in shock and confusion, clearly this was very unexpected to hear from their King.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Well, what did you think? This is only the beginning and there's plenty more where this came from. I thank you for reading and may the snake be with you.


	3. The mystery deepens

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#2)

**_The mystery deepens._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC.)

* * *

The Serpentine are in shock and confusion, clearly this was very unexpected to hear from their King.

"What? Why should we take care of some Human girl?"

Questions Snike.

"We've already got the boy. We don't need any more Humans."

Says Rattla.

"She's Human, Pythor. We should just leave her to fate in the desert with Lloyd."

Acidicus, general of the Venomari, states as he points his staff at the cages.

The others begin to join in with chants of their own, each wanting the Humans gone from the city and never seen again, which worries Lloyd to no end and he cowers helplessly, but all this ranting is wearing on Pythor's nerves and as King he will not stand for this kind of annoyance.

"Don't question my orders! If I said I want her taken care of, then that's what you'll do! Do I make myself clear?"

The Anacondrai snaps with venomous authority, making all under him tremble, from the mighty generals down to the lowly little boy.

"If it helps to ease your minds at all, I do have a reason for wanting her alive."

His now more calm and alluring tone get the others attention, so they stop squirming and regain themselves.

"If you have a reason...Then please, do explain?"

Fangtom asks and Pythor looks once more at the sleeping girl, slightly surprised she didn't stir at all from his loudness.

"It's quite simple really, I want to question her. To know what she knows. If useful, she could be of great help to us, but if not..."

He chuckles darkly and smirks hungrily.

"There'd be no harm in putting some meat on her bones. Wouldn't you agree?"

The Serpentine snicker and laugh at the thought of the suggestion he just put in their heads, and he said it with such a remorseless face, as if that was all he was really interested in to begin with, but such talk gets to poor Lloyd.

"Wait! You don't mean...You're going to eat her?"

Pythor turns his attention to the nervous boy.

"As I've said, only if she isn't useful. Like you, my little Ninja-Proof shield..."

Suddenly he's gripping the bars of the cage, as if in rage, effectively scaring Lloyd half to death from just the speed of the snake's movement alone.

"But don't think for a second this means we won't go for you either, we don't like you! Know that as soon as you're no longer of use to me, you'll be the next course on our menu boy."

Lloyd, scared out of his mind and about ready to pee himself, faints from sheer terror much to the snake's amusement.

Pleased by his fear inducing skills, the snake king smiles at his subjects.

"Such a pity he's asleep, I was just about to tell him to not get so attached to her. Oh well."

He slithers up to his right hand snake, Skales.

"I trust you'll take care of things down here, right?"

Skales bows his head in compliance.

"Of course, I'll handle everything. You have my word, my King."

A very delighted smirk smears across Pythor's lips, clearly loving the power he holds now.

"Very well, I leave it to you then. Don't disappoint me." "I wouldn't dream of it."

With a wicked laugh, the Serpent King leaves the room, the others of his kind, and the Humans to once more be in his chamber, but this time, to actually enjoy that nap he wanted.

Back in the chamber, Skales selected members of each tribe to be as caregivers and watchmen, the caregivers gave water and fed both Humans, though they treated the girl better than Lloyd, Pythor wasn't lying when he said the Serpentine really didn't like the boy, the watchmen stayed in the room, switching out occasionally, and paid attention for any signs of life coming from the girl, for if she ever woke up, they'd have to report it as soon as they saw it.

* * *

(maybe 2 days later) [P.O.V.G]

It had been a long time since she was allowed to sleep for so long, it was nice...was, being the operative word.

She groaned as her slumber was being disturbed, something was poking its finger at her head, more and more with each passing minute, she tolerated it for a good 6 minutes before her patience started to wear and her groans were replaced with growls.

"Hey...Come on, wake up...Dumb girl." "I'm not dumb, I'm trying to dream. And if you poke me one more time, I'll bite your finger off!"

There's a loud gasp then followed by the sound of running footsteps and a groaning sigh near her head.

"Crud! Why'd you have to be so loud? The guard wasn't supposed to hear us."

That got her attention, her eyes flew open and she sat straight up instantly, again the boy was surprised by speedy movement.

"What the...Why am I behind bars? Did I commit a crime in my sleep or what?"

The boy was confused to hear something like that, especially from a girl.

"Uh, no. You've been captured just like me." "Then, where am I being held?" "The lost city of Ouroboros, the city of the Serpentine." "Really?"

A strange gleam comes to her eyes.

"That's so cool!" "What?"

He wasn't expecting that, not in a million years.

"Uh...Aren't you scared?"

She just snickers at him.

"Me? Scared? Phft...No. I happen to like snakes."

That, coming from a girl no less, was as shocking as if she told him the meaning of life.

"Really?" "Yeah, snakes are cool. I've been into snakes ever since I was a kid, so why should I be scared of snake people like the Serpentine?" "Because, they're gonna eat you!"

Her eyes widen, she wasn't expecting to hear that, not at all.

"Oh...Well now, that's quite the problem, isn't it? Eh, whatever...So who are you kid?"

She was taking possible consumption rather calmly, normally people would be freaking out, but she was looking at it like a joke.

"Uh, I'm Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon."

Recognition flashes upon her face.

"Little Lloyd Gramadon, that's you? Wow, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. How's your family doing?"

His eyes widen.

"You...You know my family?"

She smirks playfully and leans back against her cage.

"Believe me kid, I may look young but I've been friends with your dad and uncle since we were little. Heh, Garie was so cute back then and Wu was always smiling. I've met your mom a few times too, Misako's a very nice woman, and her cooking is to die for."

His mind is blown with each word she says.

"Who...Who are you?" "Who? Little ol' me? You really don't remember me? Then again, you were still in diapers, so I'm not too surprised. My name is..." "See, she's awake!"

The Human's attention falls on the 6 Serpentine entering the room, 5 of which are carrying golden cobra staffs, meaning they're the ones in charge around here.

"Good work Snappa. You are dismissed." "Thank you sir."

The guard leaves and the 5 staff holders approach the cages, yet where as Lloyd is frightened by their nearing, the girl finds it amusing.

"Ah, the mighty generals of the 5 Serpentine tribes. To what do I owe this pleasurable honor to?"

That gets everyone's attention, clearly this was going to be very interesting.

"You know what we are?"

Asks the Constrictai.

"And what are rank is?"

Asks the Venomari.

"But of course I know. My Sensei would indulge my insatiable desire for Serpentine lore right up until his son was bitten by a snake. I learned a great many things from that man, so, so, many things."

The Anacondrai chuckles.

"My, what an interesting girl you are."

She nods.

"So I've been told." "Indeed. Well, since you're in a talkative mood, I do hope you wouldn't mind answering a few questions?"

She smiles humbly.

"Not at all. Please by all means, do ask away."

The Fangpyre laughs.

"Such polite manners... And to snakes no less...Truly a wonder...To behold." "Agreed. Normally people don't give us the respect we deserve.

States the Hypnobrai.

"That's because she isn't normal."

Lloyd adds his 2-cents into the pot, and as much as they hated the boy, they did agree with what he said.

Something's not right about this girl, but then again, there's nothing wrong with her either, it was time for the questioning to begin.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Boom! Here is part 2 for all of you. I told you there was more. Hope you like it, 'cause there's still so much to enjoy. Thank you for reading and may the snake be with you.


	4. Snake charmer

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#3)

**_Snake charmer__._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC.)

* * *

Something's not right about this girl, but then again, there's nothing wrong with her either, it was time for the questioning to begin.

"Very well...Do you know where you are?"

Asks the Anacondrai.

"Lloyd tells me this is Ouroboros. The Serpentine city that was lost centuries ago when the Humans entombed your kind." "That's correct." "Such appalling behavior by my kind disgusts me! So I wish to be the first to say...I'm sorry for what happened to all of you."

The eyes of the 5 snakes widen in pure shock, no one's ever tried to apologize, normally Humans scream and run away in terror, but this...This was a surprise.

Despite the shock, the Anacondrai snaps out of it and continues the interrogation of this interesting girl.

"Can you tell us why you're here?"

She smiles as she adjusts her hair-tie.

"By luck I suppose. I've been wandering around in that desert for the last week trying to reach civilization." "What for?"

Her smile widens.

"To see an old friend I fell out of touch with a long time ago." "Must be some friend if you were willing to risk death in order to see them." "He is."

The Snake King smirks playfully.

"Oh, it's a He. An old boyfriend perhaps?"

Her eyes widen as a blush floods her cheeks and she gets all flustered.

"What? No! Never! I never saw him like that! Maybe his brother, but not him!"

He chuckles, finding her nervousness amusing.

"If you say so...So, why are you not afraid of us? I mean, we do happen to be large talking snakes. Most, if not all, Humans wouldn't be this relaxed around our kind." "Well as I said before, I am quite fond of snakes. I couldn't see you as scary unless you attempted to hurt me. The same goes for the rest of your cold-blooded kind."

That gets their attention.

"Really?" "Why would I lie?" "Good point." "Told you she wasn't normal."

States Lloyd and the Anacondrai glares at him.

"Quiet boy! This doesn't concern you."

He snaps at the boy and Lloyd jumps in fear.

"Whoa, easy now. No need to snap at the kid..."

He turns back to the girl, slightly seething and it gets to her.

"You seem to be under a great deal of stress."

His seething ends with a deep sigh and a mope of the head.

"Oh, you have no idea. I'm just trying to fulfill my destiny, but everything seems to be working against me. To be honest...I'm nearly at my wit's end." "Huh? Can I help you?"

His eyes widen with surprising disbelief.

"You...You want to help me?"

She moves to the front of the cage and kneels against the bars.

"If you'll let me? Please, come closer."

Despite her calm assuring voice and actions, the 5 generals eye her suspiciously, this is getting very odd.

And yet, the Anacondrai slowly moved closer to the caged girl, his body a foot away and his head within arm's reach, carefully she reached her right hand out through the bars to go for his head, but she pauses when the other 4 hiss angrily at her.

"Calm yourselves generals, I mean no harm and am no threat. You know I'm not, right? You can sense it can't you?"

He nods.

"Yes, girl, I can sense it. But do understand, you and what you're doing is rather unusual to us." "Oh, my apologies. Please, allow me to explain...In my studies, I've found that no matter what snake I may be dealing with, there's always a sensitive spot just behind the head that releases pressure and relaxes the snake. Think of it kind of like scratching behind the ear of a dog, it's very pleasant...May I?"

Now given a proper explanation, the 4 settle down and he nods once more, allowing her to reach behind his head and gently place her hand on his skin.

"I'm going to start rubbing the spot now. From what I've seen in normal snakes, you might feel what I could only describe as to a weak in the knees type of feeling." "But I don't have knees." "That doesn't stop the normal snakes. But I guarantee you'll be at ease. Ready?" "Yes, I'm ready."

Her hand slowly and tenderly rubs into his soft spot making him shudder pleasantly, much to the others concern.

"Well? What does it feel like Pythor?"

Asks the Venomari and she takes that to be the Anacondrai's name.

"It feels...Amazing!"

He purrs and with much effort, pulls himself away from her.

"I haven't felt this good in ages. You all simply must try it...Before I go back for more."

The 4 look at each other, such an offer made by their king must live up to such merit, to decide who would go first they play rock, paper, scissors a few rounds before the Constrictai slithers up to her.

"My body is dense with muscle, girl. Do you think your touch is strong enough to sooth me?"

She snickers and reaches behind his head.

"Strength has nothing to do with it..."

She rubs his soft spot and he braces himself on his staff so he won't collapse.

"You'd be amazed at what being gentle can do."

The big bulky snake nuzzles into her arm and smiles in utter content.

"Girl, your touch is like magic."

She giggles at his affectionate actions, clearly enjoying his enjoyment, Lloyd watches the whole spectacle in complete confusion, this girl is just way too weird for him to ever see normal.

The peaceful moment between the snake and girl is suddenly broken when the Hypnobrai pulls him away.

"Quit hogging her. Your turn has ended Skalidor, I'm next."

She watches as the Constrictai called Skalidor glares harshly, hating his moment being ruined, but he just nods in compliance and lets the other snake take his place.

"Will my hood be a hindrance to you at all?"

She shakes her head.

"It shouldn't. I've done this on cobras before and never had any problems."

He tilts his head confused.

"A bit dangerous, don't you think?" "I tried it in open yet controlled areas, I'm not insane. Besides, I'm better with animals than people. They know it's safe to trust me...Do you trust me?" "You haven't shown me any reason not to."

He lets her hand go behind his head and she tentatively rubs his soft spot making him swoon.

"So soothing...I so needed this."

She smiles warmly, she likes that they're enjoying themselves and liking her, usually it's not so easy to tell if normal snakes liked her petting, but the Serpentine aren't normal snakes, maybe this was a stroke of luck after all.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

3 down, so many more to go. How will this nutty scene end? Find out next time on Ninjago: Masters of Spijitzu. Thanks for reading.


	5. Cold blooded

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#4)

**_Cold-blooded__._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC.)

* * *

She smiles warmly, she likes that they're enjoying themselves and liking her, usually it's not so easy to tell if normal snakes liked her petting, but the Serpentine aren't normal snakes, maybe this was a stroke of luck after all.

The Hypnobrai slowly pulls away with a warm smile and the Venomari approaches.

"Was it really delightful Skales? Does it really sooth and relax?" "Let her touch you Acidicus, and know for yourself."

That was 4 names she knew now and just 1 remained a mystery.

The snake allowed her to reach behind his head and rub his soft spot causing it to shudder with pleasure.

"Yes girl...Don't stop."

That made her eyes widen, she'd gotten this reaction before even in normal snakes, a reaction of heated enjoyment, she had to be extremely careful with what she does next.

With limited options, she pulled away and quickly pressed herself as far as she could into the back of the cage, doing that earned her a death glare from his 4 menacing eyes.

"Why did you stop? I told you not to stop!"

He snaps and shakes the cage violently causing great concern from all who watch, that worsens when he grabs the latch for the cage door.

"I'll show you what happens to Females who don't listen!"

She clings to the bars in terror as he flings the door open and just as he manages to clutch her ankle, the Fangpyre slithers up behind him and bashes his head with his staff, effectively knocking him out.

"What a fool...To have 4 eyes...Yet be so blind...As to what's around you."

The 2-headed snake looked up at the girl, all frightened and practically fused to the caged by her sheer grip, he pitied her, what just happened was unexpected and unfortunate.

"My dearest apologies to you, girl...We didn't know he was in heat."

He extends his free hand though the still open cage door and she looks at him like a deer lost in headlights.

"Please, do not fear me...I won't harm you...You sense this...Don't you?"

Using her words from earlier in his playful tease got to her, her vice grip relaxed, her slight trembling ceased, and slowly, she gave her hand to him, allowing him to gently pull her out to stand at his side, much to the others shock.

"Fangtom, what are you doing?" "Calm yourself Pythor...She is no threat to us." "No threat? Look what she did to Acidicus!" "Silence Skalidor...He brought this on himself...Honestly, he was stupid to not...Warn us that he was in season." "I'm sorry..."

All eyes fell on her as her tiny voice shook again.

"I...I never meant to cause such trouble. But that look he had...He called me Female..."

Her hold on Fangtom's hand tightened as a shiver ran up her spine, Lloyd couldn't believe this was the same girl who said she didn't know fear, she was different now, she reminded him of his mom whenever he would come home with a bump or bruise, all riddled with worry.

She bowed humbly, trying to regain herself by doing something other than squirm, tied to reassurance by the hand of the snake she clasped.

"Please...I'm so sorry."

This girl just continued to astound them.

"You need not apologize for...What is beyond your control...Do not be afraid...There is nothing to fear anymore."

She looked up at him, his words seemed so honest, she felt no ill behind them, no lie, no trick, no devious motive, there is nothing but sincerity, and that finally brought back her smile.

"Thank you. You are too kind Fangtom...But still, I am sorry." "For...What?"

She squeezed his hand and smirked playfully, fear from the moment before now a memory to her.

"For not helping you yet."

He chuckled, both heads giving different pitched laughs that sounded eerie and haunting in the room.

"Then please..."

He lowered himself to her.

"Help away."

Letting out a light giggle, she reached up with both hands and rubs gently into his soft spots.

"Mmmm...Nice."

He purrs blissfully, eyes closed in true peace and jaws slack slightly with content, now it was his turn to know her delightful touch...Maybe, a little too much.

Just as she is ready to stop, the weakening sense kicks in and his body slumps forward helplessly, a small groan is her only warning as he falls and she just barely evades his left head...but not the right head.

A harsh whimper escapes her as his fangs pierce deep into her shoulder and her eyes widen at the feel of venom injecting into her body, in a flash, Pythor and Skalidor pull Fangtom's still weakened body off her, but it's too late.

In shock, she drops to her knees, her body now feeling incredibly drained and heavy, and only one thought would come to her mind, a bit of knowledge her Sensei taught her just repeating over and over again.

"The venom of the Fangpyre can turn anything bitten into a snake or Serpentine..."

She mutters this weakly, like a broken record again and again, honestly...It creped them out.

"Is she okay?"

Lloyd asks, throwing caution to the wind by speaking but he couldn't help being concerned, however, he is ignored as Fangtom starts to regain himself.

"I...I didn't hurt her...Did I?"

The other 3 said nothing, filling him with guilt.

"I...I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry."

The Fangpyre general lowered his heads in shame, once bitten there was nothing to take it back, sure, the Ninja somehow had made an anti-venom that could fix this, but none of them knew how to make it or would dare ask them for it, her fate had been sealed by an accident.

Needing to gain control of this development, Pythor shook his mind clear and assumed his command.

"Skales." "Yes sir?" "Put her back inside." "Yes sir." "And be careful, she seems to be traumatized. You know how things get if you do anything wrong when handling the stunned." "Thanks for the advice Skalidor, but it's not needed. I know what I'm doing."

Cautiously and carefully, the Hypnobrai came to her motionless but muttering form and slowly picked her up by her under her arms, he slithered only an inch when her sudden silence made him pause.

"Do not worry, I understand. I know you're scared, and you have every right to be..." "I'm not upset with you Fangtom..."

That got the shamed general to look up.

"Please don't be sad, it was an accident. I'm not mad at you. So please, don't beat yourself up over this."

Her words broke past his gloom and he lowered his heads back down with faint smiles.

"I'm still sorry...So very sorry." "Ahem..."

Skales returned her attention back to himself, locking eyes with one another.

"I'm going to help you."

She tilted her head confused, her mind not really able to think properly at the moment.

"How?"

He smiled sweetly.

"Just keep looking into my eyes..."

Faint rings of some sort come out of his mesmerizing eyes and enter her own, making her feel strange.

"You will obey my every command."

Her eyes glazed over red and all she knew now was his voice.

"I will obey your every command..." "Good girl."

Assured she was completely hypnotized, he brought her back to the cage and placed her inside before locking the door, he gave a glance down to the still unconscious body of Acidicus, he really was a moron for what he did, he didn't blame Fangtom for hitting him at all, so with that in mind, he turned back to the girl.

"You will now go into a peaceful sleep, and won't wake up till your transformation is done. Do you understand?" "Yes. I will obey..."

With his order given, she falls to her side and passes out into a deep slumber, her fate now resting as she herself rested, what was to become of her now, only time would tell.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Oh no! What's gonna happen to my poor OC now? Will she be saved, or will the bite of the Fangpyre take over? Stay tuned for more and thank you for reading my crazy story, i'm glad so many like it.


	6. Fear and doubt

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#5)

**_Fear and doubt._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC.)

* * *

With his order given, she falls to her side and passes out into a deep slumber, her fate now resting as she herself rested, what was to become of her now, only time would tell.

[P.O.V.P]

The Serpentine and Lloyd just stare at the unconscious girl, things have gotten unusually complicated.

"Well now, this is an odd turn of events." "I'm sorry...So very sorry." "She can't hear you anymore Fangtom. I put her in a very deep sleep." "What do we do about Acidicus?"

They look down at the unconscious body of the Venomari general, he deserved to be hit for his stupidity.

"Just put him in his room. If we're lucky, he'll think it was nothing but a bad dream."

Skales rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure the massive headache he'll have will tell him otherwise."

Pythor glared.

"Then we'll deal with it when he wakes! In the meantime, drag his scaly hide out of here."

Skales forces a bow.

"Yes sir."

As ordered, Skales takes hold of Acidicus from under his arms and pulls his body out of the room.

"Let us take our leave as well." "Agreed."

Pythor and Skalidor, with the weaken Fangtom supported on their shoulders, turned to take their leave.

"Wait!"

Lloyd calls out, getting them to stop.

"What's gonna happen to her?"

Pythor smiles darkly, though he couldn't stand the boy, Lloyd did provide him with torturous amusement.

"Why, didn't you hear her mutterings boy? She was bitten by Fangtom, a Fangpyre Serpentine. Soon, she will become one of us."

Lloyd's eyes widen in shocking disbelief.

"No. No, you don't mean..." "Heh-heh-heh, that's right. She's turning into a Serpentine. If you need proof, just have a look at her wound."

Curious, Lloyd brought himself to the bars of his cage and like when he was poking her head, was able to reach inside hers, there he pulled her shirts collar to show her bare left shoulder and that's when he saw it.

2 deep puncture marks, slight blood in the holes, the skin around the bite was turning green and scaly like a snake's, and the worst part was, it was slowly spreading out over her from there.

The boy panicked and darted farther back in his own cage, scared from what he saw and that he might catch her cooties.

"Can't...Isn't there anything to stop it?" "Sorry, but that's a no." "The Ninja...The Ninja can stop it! You can take her to them!" "Oh, that may be true. But you forget one important detail." "What's that?" "The fact that we hate the Ninja! We will never go to them for anything. If they have something we want, we'll simply take it. But they don't have anything we want, so there's no point in going near them." "But what about her? You can't just leave her like this?"

The poor boy was genuinely concerned for her, that made this all the more satisfying to Pythor.

"Yes, we can. And yes, we will. Within hours, she'll be as we are. I suppose this means we won't be eating her, Females of our kind are so hard to come by these days, it would be a shame to harm her now. But I'm not entirely cruel Lloyd, at least you can still tell her goodbye. For when she wakes, the girl you see now shall cease to be."

Pythor starts to laugh and Skalidor joins in as they leave with Fangtom, the room echoes with the sound of haunting mock laughter as Lloyd curled up with uncertainty.

Making their way through the passageways, the 2 snakes carry the other sort of blindly.

"So, what happens now Pythor?" "First, I think it would be best to put Fangtom in his room. Let him sleep his troubles away." "Thank...You." "No worries friend, we're glad to help." "Besides, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. Like the girl said, it was an accident, like giving yourself a second head."

Fangtom groans and rolls his eyes.

"Gee, thanks. I feel...So much better now."

Ignoring the snide sarcasm, Pythor smiles smugly.

"You're quite welcomed."

Upon reaching the Fangpyre's room, the 2 place Fangtom inside and leave him to rest, just as Skales catches up with them.

"There you are." "How's Acidicus doing?" "Groggy, but still sleeping. I doubt he'll come to for another hour." "Fangtom really nailed him good didn't he." "The idiot deserved it. Really now, he went after her like a hungry shark goes after a wounded seal. Disgraceful." "And she isn't even of our kind...Yet." "Once she's changed, we'll have to keep them apart. We don't need him accosting her like some animal." "Agreed." "How's Fangtom? Is he feeling any better?" "No. The guy is really hung up about the whole thing." "Wouldn't you? I mean, he's done something he can never take back and all she was doing was just trying to make him feel better." "That is what they call, irony" "Geez, you're cold." "Don't blame me, blame my blood, for it is the same that runs through your veins as well." "Point taken." "Either way, now that we've dealt with this little problem. I was thinking we can return our concentration back to the task at hand. Finding the 4 Silver Fangblades and unleashing the Great Devourer." "Ah yes, the Great Devourer. Legend says it's a snake so massive, it can consume all of Ninjago, turning day into night." "Our God is a mighty one indeed. It'll set the stage for our revenge quite nicely, don't you think so?" "Well about that..."

Skales's unsure tone gets to Pythor.

"Yes? What about it?" "Well...What if the legend is merely that. A simple myth." "WHAT?"

He snaps venomously, rage burning in his eyes, his goal has been called into question, he himself in called into question, and he wasn't happy about it.

"After all that I've done, unleashing the tribes, uniting them, and finding our long lost city. After all this, you dare to question my motives!"

Skales trembles, taking the brunt of his anger, Skalidor cowers even though he's not involved, he just yielded on pure instinct.

"No, I'm not questioning you per say. It's just...There's no real proof to it all." "He's right Pythor. Aside from that story marked in my kind's tomb, there's no real evidence that there even is a Great Devourer."

Speaking up earned the Constrictai general a wicked glare.

"Skalidor, you idiot. Who do you think made that so-called story?" "I...I'm not sure. It was just always there. I never bothered to give it any thought." "Why am I not surprised."

That got Skalidor to growl with annoyance.

"Think about it you 2. Who amongst our race were the keeps of lore? The ones who told our history and kept us in balance?"

They think for a moment before their eyes widen in sheer shock.

"You can't mean the Mysterai?" "That race has long been dead. If it ever was even real in the first place." "You doubt our lost cousins? The Mysterai were real, and you should be thanking them for their sacrifices that any of us are even still around to this day. Only they knew of the Devourer's power, and only they knew how to leave of clues to gaining such power." "One ancient and faded story is not a clue or very good proof." "Oh really? Then allow me to show you gentlemen what I found earlier."

With that, Pythor beings to slither away, but stops when the others haven't moved.

"Still doubting me? Then I suggest you follow me...And do it now."

They didn't need to be told again, and hurry to catch up with him as he continues deeper beneath the city.

Deeper and deeper they go, till they find themselves in a room unknown to them.

"This place is huge!" "Where are we?"

Pythor slithers up to and then stands upon a round stone table in the center of the massive chamber.

"This, my dear doubters, is the Council room. Here is where our lead ancestors met and maintained order amongst our kind. It is here that I found the clue to end all clues, a clue that could only have been made by the Mysterai themselves."

He turns and reveals the back wall where a large mural is written all over it.

"My friends, I give you my proof."

They go over to the wall and examine it closely.

"It's written in the old tongue." "It really was made by Mysterai." "And that's not all..."

Pythor slips off the table.

"Read what's etched into the stone."

The inspect the engraved markings of the table.

"When the 5 fangs unite as 1..." "The path toward the Devourer has begun." "Do you still doubt me now?"

They just look at him in utter disbelief, everything Pythor said was true, the legends, the Fangblades, the Great Devourer, all of it was true, there were no doubts when the proof was right in front of their faces.

The only thing left now was to figure out what the mural says and find out the whereabouts of their first step towards revenge against the Humans, the locations of the 4 Silver Fangblades.

(To be continued.)

* * *

Now we're getting into the Fangblade stuff. Meanwhile there's my poor OC turning into a snake...eh, go figure. See you soon readers and thanks for looking this thing up.


	7. Ambition

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#6)

**_Ambition._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC.)

* * *

The only thing left now was to figure out what the mural says and find out the whereabouts of their first step towards revenge against the Humans, the locations of the 4 Silver Fangblades.

"I still can't believe this." "What?" "That the legends are really true." "I told you to believe me." "I just...This is unbelievable, beyond belief." "You know that means the same thing right?" "Doesn't mean it isn't any less true." "So this line: when the 5 fangs unite as 1, the path toward the Devourer has begun. What exactly does it mean?" "Those were the words of our ancestors. They knew what must be done long ago and now it is up to us to see it through. We will release our god, the Great Devourer, who will consume Ninjago and leave the land for us to rule as we should have in centuries past."

Pythor straightens up with pride.

"Now I ask you, do you want revenge on the Humans for sealing us away?" "Yes..."

Skalidor hisses.

"Do you want to rule the land like kings?" "Yes..."

Skales growls.

"Do you want to become gods of a new era?" "YES!"

Both generals are now eager with promising want.

"Then let us embrace our destiny, let us conquer all that stand in our way, let us unleash the Great Devourer!"

They cheer to Pythor's words, his ego swells with pride at the skill of his silver tongue, his charisma and charm were truly powerful weapons when used correctly.

"Now then, gather the others. I want all eyes in here scouring for any and all other clues." "Yes sir."

The 2 generals leave the chamber and Pythor chuckles to himself with a smug smile.

"Soon, very soon, things will be as they should. I can feel it."

* * *

(meanwhile-in the dungeon)

Lloyd tried to sleep, he couldn't think of anything else to do, all he wanted was to ignore everything, to ignore he was trapped, to ignore he was a prisoner of the Serpentine, to ignore what was happening in the cage next to him.

He could hear her getting worse with time, every now and then while still in slumber she would whimper like a hurt puppy, and when he dared to be brave to look at her he immediately would regret it, she just seemed to get greener each time he glanced her way and a small tail seemed to get longer with time, she was just getting worse.

He tried to ignore it, to pretend it wasn't real, that none of it was real, that when he opened his eyes he'd be home with his family...But that would never work.

He knew it wouldn't, no matter how hard he wished he could not change what was around him, this was real, all of it real, there was no ignoring or pretending, it was all real, and it was a torture to know that there was nothing he could do to stop it from being like this.

* * *

(back in the council room)

Now all the Serpentine were present in the chamber, Fangtom was still mopey but hid it well under his annoyance towards the now awoken Acidicus, who was now baring the mother of all throbbing migraines but wasn't sure why, when he asked how he ended up in his room none would answer...Seems he was getting the cold shoulder for some reason.

The snakes had been searching the room most of the afternoon to early evening, from top to bottom, the entire chamber was gone over with keen eyes and yet...nothing new was found.

Nothing sported any clue aside from the table and wall, no new guide to help them find the Fangblades, it wasn't good for group morale, but just Pythor zoned on the wall, his eyes glued and looking over every detail.

"It says nothing about where the 4 Fangblades are hidden. Have our ancestors left us nothing. Where are they!"

Skales couldn't hold in his growing impatience, it was either him or one of the other generals who would've snapped, but it did its job and the words get Pythor's attention.

"This here..."

He guided the generals over to the stone table.

"This must be a clue. When 5 fangs unite as 1, the path toward the Devourer has begun." "Yes, when the 5 tribes unite, we've done this. It means nothing!"

Skales's doubt is coming back and it's not making Pythor any less annoyed.

"If you don't find out soon, the others will begin to ask questions. And soon, they will to think you don't know what you are doing." "I know what I'm doing, fool!"

All the pressure finally makes him snap, but it wasn't as harsh as the others thought it would be.

"I'm trying to unleash the Great Devourer. Legend spoke of a map showing exactly where the 4 Fangblades have been buried. There must be something around here...Keep looking!"

With reluctant annoyance, they do as they're told and continue to search the room, Pythor glares at the table top, unable to understand what he's missing, where is the map hidden, it must be in this room, but what is it that won't let him see it, his mind was bubbling with questions that will surely drive him mad.

(To be continued.)

* * *

Ooooh, the plot thickens. How crazier can I make things in the realm of Ninjago? Stay tuned and you'll see. Thanks for reading.


	8. Legends are real

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#7)

**_Legends are real._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC.)

* * *

With reluctant annoyance, they do as they're told and continue to search the room, Pythor glares at the table top, unable to understand what he's missing, where is the map hidden, it must be in this room, but what is it that won't let him see it, his mind was bubbling with questions that will surely drive him mad.

Hours slowly pass by, evening fades into night, yet still nothing new was discovered in the chamber, nothing at all, and it took its toll on the 4 generals.

They couldn't stand it any longer, the cryptic clues, the over working, the lack of results, and Pythor's annoying pushiness to keep looking was the last straw to break their backs.

After a quick game of 'rock, paper, scissors' it was Fangtom who began the task of returning Pythor to reality from wherever his mind seemed to be.

"Where are...The 4 Fangblades?"

Pythor's eye squinted with annoyance as Acidicus came to his other side.

"What if there is no map?"

All the pressure piling on him is too much for the king to bare, with his thoughts broken, he snaps.

"I know! I KNOW! But I don't know where to look!"

That did it, he finally said what they all knew was true, and just like that the castle began to crumble brick by general sized brick.

"Then I'm taking...My staff back."

Fangtom reclaimed his staff.

"Me too."

Acidicus did the same.

"Me three!"

Skalidor grabs his staff and accidentally hits Acidicus in the back of the head, causing him to feel an even greater pain than he already felt, so he hits Skalidor twice for retribution.

Now both being in bad moods, Acidicus from his head pain and Skalidor from being annoyed with what Acidicus did earlier, they both drop their staffs and proceed to fight each other.

This small fight comes to an end when Pythor goes between them and stares at the staffs, his eyes locked onto them, or more specificity the venom dripping out of them, the 2 drip down and merge into an entirely new venom making his eyes widen, an idea formed in his head and all became clear.

"That's it!"

He collects the staffs much to the others confusion.

"What's it?" "The Map of Fangs! It's been right in front of us all this time."

He assembles the 5 staffs to stand on the table's top, having their tops touch and letting the venom slowly drip.

"When the 5 fangs unite as 1, the path toward the Devourer has begun! It's not speaking of the 5 tribes..."

He slips a sheet of blank parchment onto the center of the table and the 5 venom's begin to form an image on the paper.

"It's the venom in the 5 staffs! Behold!"

He pulls the paper out and holds up a fully formed map.

"The locations of the 4 Silver Fangblades!"

Now with an actual physical real map to back up Pythor's claims, the Serpentine cheer.

"Soon, the Great Devourer will be unleashed..."

They cheer more.

"And Ninjago will be ours!"

They cheer even more...Till a loud hiss shuts then up and is followed by an even louder scream.

"That...That sounded like Lloyd."

Skales is shaken up.

"What was...That sound?"

Fangtom got nervous.

"It was scary. That's what it was."

Skalidor trembles lightly.

"Ow...My head..."

Acidicus's head throb with ache.

"*gasp* The girl!"

Pythor lead the charge as they dashed to the holding chamber, but when they got there, what they saw shocked them.

There in the room are 2 cages, 1 holding a sniveling and traumatized Lloyd, the other is empty, the bars to the bottom are broken and bent with an unnatural ease.

"She's that strong?" "She must be one of my kind." "No..."

Poor Lloyd, he had witnessed something awful and now his shaking was causing him to stammer his words.

"N-n-n-not Con...Constrictai."

Now this had Pythor curious.

"Tell us boy, where is she and what is she?" "D-d-don't know." "I repeat, what Serpentine has the girl now become?" "I don't know!" "What?"

That had them confused, how could he not know, there were only 5 types she could be.

"She's...She's different." "Different? How? How is she different?"

Lloyd became silent.

"Lloyd? Answer me! How is she different? Where is she?" "Uh, Pythor..." "What?" "I think I know the answer to both questions."

Skales's weak voice grabbed his attention and he turned to face him.

"Then please, by all means, do enlighten me."

Now the other generals look on in shocked fright and unable to do a thing, as if frozen solid.

"Well, spit it out already!"

Skales manages to point faintly behind him as Lloyd begins to whimper and he gulps.

"She's behind me, isn't she?"

They nod ever so slowly and he tenses up as a mouth moves near his face, he eyed the blindingly white head as it drew closer till their eyes locked with one another, his pink and the new crimson of hers.

"Boo!"

He yelps away to the others and cowers slightly behind the generals, now given enough room each side could see the other fully, from her view they seemed a bit shorter than she remembered, probably because she was standing straight up but in a relaxed way, them on the other hand, they couldn't stop staring at her.

She was as legend spoke of her kind, height above even their king and length to match, scales as white as the pure snow, eyes that said so much she need not speak to tell, markings of yellow and light gray with red gems that seemed to enchant all who gazed on them, she had become a Serpentine that has long been dead, she was a Mysterai and a general to boot, the rarest of the rare and she was beautiful.

The generals reacted to this new Female with different and yet equal surprise, Acidicus's jaw drops, Skalidor faints, Skales's eyes widen beyond belief, Fangtom blushes brightly, and Pythor's nose bleeds slightly as she smiles at them with unknown intent...This was going to be very interesting.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Sorry for the wait, things at home are crazy. But starting to look better slowly. Hope this was worth the wait. Thank you for reading.


	9. And mystery was her name

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#8)

**_And mystery was her name._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC.)

* * *

The generals reacted to this new Female with different and yet equal surprise, Acidicus's jaw drops, Skalidor faints, Skales's eyes widen beyond belief, Fangtom blushes brightly, and Pythor's nose bleeds slightly as she smiles at them with unknown intent...This was going to be very interesting.

[P.O.V.G]

She looked at them curiously, their reactions certainly had her attention, but though intelligent she was naïve to what they meant...To a point that is.

"I take it you find my new visage pleasing to your eyes."

She may have been new to the whole Serpentine thing, but she had already become accustomed to the drawing hiss the letter S now made in her speech.

Her words did not go unnoticed despite the truth they held, they brought the generals out of their gawking hazes and embarrassing moments of weakness.

"Don't flatter yourself girl."

Pythor coldly said as he wiped the blood from his snout, though his eyes continued to linger.

Skales and Acidicus, after getting over their shock, helped the dumbfounded Skalidor off the floor as Fangtom slowly approached her, his blush faded and his heads held low in gloom.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I never meant to..."

Much to his and the others surprise, his plea is cut short by her suddenly embracing him warmly, her head nestling between his sweetly.

"No more sorrow. I do not feel bitter towards you for what happened..."

She rubbed his back to further prove her point was real, she wasn't upset with him and never would be.

"Please, no more apologizing and beating yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

A great imposing weight lifted from him, she wasn't mad at him, that message sunk in deep and filled him with peace, joy came building up to water his eyes, but he sniffled to keep it back and nuzzled what escaped into her neck gratefully.

"Thank you. I really...Needed to hear that." "No problem my friend..."

They pulled apart as that word 'friend' echoed in his head over and over again.

"I was more than glad to help ease you."

Such a warm feeling came off her, each word as sweet and kind like flowers in a tranquil stream, even Lloyd who just moments ago trembled in fear at her now was at ease and relaxed to her presence, she made Fangtom smile and in turn she smiled back, still smiling as she looked over to the others.

"So, my new brethren. What happens now?"

That brought up a good point, what does happen now?

An idea came to the now standing but slightly bashful Skalidor.

"A name." "A name?"

Questioned Skales.

"She needs a name." "I believe he's right. Our new Female needs a name."

Stated Pythor and she tilted her head confused.

"But I have a name. It's..." "Not important. You're a Serpentine now. Your Human life and name are no longer relevant." "Hmmm...You make a good point there." "What shall...We call her?" "It should be something fitting. Something proper for her new from." "Hmmm...What's a good name for a Mysterai?" "And a Female for that matter." "You have no say in this Acidicus." "What? Why not?" "You tried to assault her earlier, remember?" "I did what?"

Thinking it over for a moment, his 4 eyes widen in shameful realization.

"Oh,wait. Now I remember..."

He rubs the back of his head embarrassed and winces when he touches that big sore bump that's there.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

She read his words and face to find no lie, so she shrugged and nodded her head.

"Thank you. Apology accepted."

That shocked them, they didn't expect her to forgive him so easily, but it was good for all that such a thing was now over and done with, now back to the moment at hand.

"How about Venomuku?" "Good, but not right." "Can I pick a name?"

Lloyd was getting all excited, a good guessing game would definitely brighten his day after everything that happened.

"No."

His shot at some fun denied, Lloyd pouts and folds his arms.

"Lame."

A good time passes till finally.

"I got it!"

Pythor placed his hand on her shoulder.

"From now on, you are Sinestra." "Sinestra?"

She gave the name some thought and let it sink in.

"Sinestra...Yeah! I like it." "I'm glad to hear that."

Honestly he was, as strange as it seemed, her approval to the name he gave her gave him an odd feeling of pride, one he didn't know of and wasn't used to, but he shook it off and played it cool.

"Allow me to properly introduce you to your new friends. Shall I?" "Please, go right ahead."

He smirked and pointed to Fangtom.

"This is Fangtom, the Fangpyre general." "Well...Hello." "Hello."

She giggled at this, she had already learned their names, but let the introduction continue as he pointed to Acidicus.

"This is Acidicus, the Venomari general." "Hey." "Hi."

He points to Skalidor.

"This is Skalidor, the Constritcai general." "Uh, greetings." "Salutations."

He points to Skales.

"This is Skales, the Hypnobrai general." "Evening to you." "And to you as well."

And finally gets to himself.

"And I am Pythor P. Chumsworth, the Anacondrai general and King of the Serpentine. It's a pleasure to meet you." "As it is, Snake King."

He smirked, her respectful manners and pleasing voice amused him to no end.

"Please, follow me."

Pythor slithered toward the chamber's entrance but pauses when he hears no movement behind him.

"That means all of you...Now."

The generals begin to follow him so she did as well, but not before giving Lloyd one last look and smile.

Now out and about, she couldn't help but marvel at the new world around her, the world of the Serpentine, it even made her forget about the new form her body had...Almost.

It felt a little odd at first, the moments she first began to slither on a long tail instead of walking on 2 normal hind-legs, but she soon got the hang of it like it was always a part of her, and she figured it could've been worse, she could have been made immobile.

"Sinestra..."

And the name wasn't so bad either, if they knew her better, they'd be amazed at how well that actually fit her, sinister, like a snake, like the snake she now was.

"Sinestra!"

The shout snapped her out of her thoughts and left her foolish.

"I'm sorry!"

They snicker and laugh at her, finding her absent-mindedness highly funny, but the King wasn't that amused, he shook his head slightly with a sigh.

"Come here Sinestra."

Worried she'd done something wrong, she lowered head submissively and came to his side.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to the new name yet."

He smiled and pats her head, she was already showing him his dominance as King, he was liking this new girl more and more.

"No need to apologize. I understand completely. In time, you'll come to recognize your new name but till then, buck up. I have something I want you to see."

She looked at him curiously as he put an arm behind her and escorted her into another chamber, this one, filled to the brim with Serpentine of all types, except for Anacondrai, which had her puzzled.

The generals followed close behind as the lower ranked Serpentine whispered amongst themselves, a Female was a thing to be curious about, but this was a Female of Serpentine they didn't know of, lower ranks were never as well-informed as the higher-ups, they clearly had no idea as to what she is.

She felt awkward as they passed by the others, the relentless eyes and inaudible whispers, she felt like a lamb among wolves, so out-of-place, Pythor tapped her shoulder to gain her attention, if anything it would ease her a bit, that ended when they reached the back wall, a massive thing with an equally huge mural that had her eyes fixated and he can tell.

"Tell me Female, what does it say?"

She put her hand to the wall and a strange instinct came as she read it aloud, but what came out of her mouth wasn't English, what escaped her was a bizarre hissing language that had them enthralled.

She knew this was strange but couldn't stop herself, she couldn't explain what was happening, how she was doing this, what she was saying, or how even she knew to do this, all she did know was when she was done, all eyes were locked onto her and it made her feel even worse than she already did...She seemed to be in quite the situation.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

And so I have revealed to you the new snake. Is she okay? I went to great studies to make her. I'll be giving more info on her kind as the story goes, along with her past. Thank you for reading and may the snake be with you.


	10. Hail to the what

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#9)

**_Hail to the what?_**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

She knew this was strange but couldn't stop herself, she couldn't explain what was happening, how she was doing this, what she was saying, or how even she knew to do this, all she did know was when she was done, all eyes were locked onto her and it made her feel even worse than she already did...She seemed to be in quite the situation.

"I'm sorry...Did I do something wrong?"

She wasn't a timid girl normally, but when in the face of the unknown, she knew it was safer to be submissive than brazen.

But her behavior was far more pleasing to Pythor than any of the others, she was respectful to both the Serpentine and his authority, this Female caught his interest, but in what way he didn't know...yet.

"No dear girl..."

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"You've done nothing wrong. In fact, you've done a very good thing." "I did?" "Yes, you did."

He let her go and turned to face the mass of Serpentine with pride.

"My fellow Serpentine. It brings me great pleasure to present to you, Sinestra! Our new Female. Our new Mysterai. My new adviser. And our new Queen."

Her eyes widen in complete shock.

"Say what now?"

The other Serpentine also share in her confusion and flabbergasted-ness.

"What do you mean, she's our Queen?"

Asks Chokun.

"Are you saying you've claimed her for your own?"

Asks Rattla and Pythor blushes bashfully, clearly not expecting that, or that the other generals would give him such venomous looks.

"No, I haven't claimed her! Don't be ridiculous."

A collective "Oh!" fills the room.

"Then she's available?"

Asks Snappa and she backed herself slowly into the wall with worry, this went from an introduction to something far less pleasant really fast and she didn't know how to respond to it.

"NO!"

Pythor snaps and moves protectively in front of her as she began to cower.

"No one is to lay a hand on her, do you hear me? She's our Queen. And as such, it is up to her and her alone whether she takes a Male or not. Have I made myself clear?"

The others grumble with annoyance and it only angers him more.

"I said, HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

That got them to go silent and nod in feared agreement.

Nobody and I mean, nobody, dears to over-step the King's ruling and that's how he like it, turning back to the girl, Pythor gave her a warm look to ease her.

"Are you alright Sinestra?"

She said nothing and trembled lightly.

"It's okay dear, I promise. No one's going to harm you...I'll skin any who dare try."

He offers his hand to her.

"Please, take my hand. I'm just going to take you to your room."

Her head tilted.

"My room?"

He hooked her in.

"Yes, your room. We all have a room. And seeing as you're one of us, you have one too." "Do I really?" "Yes, trust me on this. You have a room all to yourself. Now does that sound like something you'd enjoy?"

Her trembling ceased and she slowly took his hand in hers with a thankful smile.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you."

He smiles and motions the other generals to follow as they leave the chamber.

The slither/walk was rather quiet, nobody really felt like breaking the silence first, but things can only be bottled up for so long before being forced to speak.

"Thank you."

She said through closed and contented eyes.

"Hmmm...What for?"

Pythor guessed it was him she was talking to.

"For defending me like that. To be honest with you, all that talk about 'claiming' was really creeping me out." "Think nothing of it, it was my duty as a Male to defend a Female." "And you did that nicely." "Heh, flatter me all you wish, I enjoy it greatly." "Then I will do so." "But to be frank, you have to understand that you are the sole Female in a city of Males. The mere sight or smell of you is enough to whip them into heat at this point. But do not fret, no one would dare disobey me and go after you. Especially if they wanted to continue to live."

She found herself giggling at his vow-like threat and it got their attention.

"That's rather nice of you my King, you have my eternal gratitude."

He smirked, she was a real ego boost, and quite the charmer too.

"You think so?" "I do...But why is that?" "Why is what?" "The Male-Female thing." "Like I said, you're the only girl." "Not that. I meant, why am I the only girl? What happened to the rest? And for that matter, why aren't there any other Anacondrai?"

That got the group to stop in their tracks much to her confusion.

"Oh. Did I go too far?" "No, it's quite alright."

Answered Skales.

"You have the right to ask just as much as we have the right to answer."

Says Skalidor.

"Our Females perished sometime into our banishment."

States Acidicus.

"There was simply not enough to sustain them when they...We're with eggs, so they'd starve themselves to keep the hatchlings alive."

Answers Fangtom and she feels for their loss.

"As for my kind. Well...That's not a pretty story."

Says Pythor sadly, but it only adds to her curiosity and concern.

"Please...I want to know."

He gave her a quick gaze in the eyes before closing his in memory and lament.

"Our tomb was small and it held such little food...The others died of starvation or were eaten by others when they were hit with 'the hunger'...I am the last of the Anacondrai. When I pass, my kind will be extinct and there will only be 4 tribes of Serpentine."

His head was held low in sadness, it was lower than she had seen him normally keep it, and it hurt to see such a sight.

Overwhelmed, she nearly tackled him in a caring embrace much to his and the other complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry."

That was all she said and he was confused.

"What are you doing?" "I'm sorry."

Confusion became annoyance.

"Get off me!" "I'm sorry."

Annoyance turned to weak threats.

"If you don't let go, I'm going to..." "I'm sorry."

And weak threats formed into teary eyed thanks as he held her close.

"Can you at least tell me why you're sorry?" "I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry the Serpentine suffered for so long and in such a way. I'm sorry you're all alone." "But I'm not alone...I have the other Serpentine. I have friends, enemies, and enemies that pretend to be friends. And I have something else that no one else has." "What's that?" "Someone who is just as I am. You, Sinestra, are just like me. We are the last of our kind."

Her hold on him strengthened and he gave her neck a light nuzzle.

"Ahem..."

That reminded them of the others still present and watching their every move.

"May we please continue while we're still young?" "Oh, uh, of course."

Pythor managed to pull away from her even as she tried not to let him go on instinct, he didn't want to let her go, her embrace was like nothing he had never felt, the only thing he could compare it to was the way his mother used to coddle him as a young hatchling, he was embarrassed yet wanted more but couldn't and suppressed the new feeling.

The others weren't too happy about the little show they just got, Pythor said no one was to claim her and yet he was acting as if she was his, this didn't bode well with them, they too sought her attention, and if Pythor was to go find each Fangblade personally, that added luck to their side of the scale.

She blushed like crazy, that was the second time she'd done that and it was starting to mess with her, sure she wanted to comfort them when they appeared to need it most, but she wasn't acting normal, she was usually reclusive and shy yet around them, those things didn't come to her, she was she changing, but for better or worse she didn't know.

"Come along."

The King got them moving again but it didn't last for very long, once they reached a fancier looking hallway they stopped before a door.

"Well, here we are."

He opened the door and ushered her inside.

"So...What do you think?"

She looked around but by much, the room was big but empty, inside was a large stone slab that appeared to be made of lava rock that had its center hollowed into a bowl for a bed, and a small to mid-size soaking pool that could maybe fit 6 if lounging but 3 if fully submerged, all in all, it wasn't so bad.

"I like it. I love the pool, I'm very fond of swimming..."

She approached the slab and rest her hands on it.

"And the bed is quite warm, very pleasant. It could use something more, but I can't think of it. So whatever." "Then you're happy?" "Quite." "Excellent. That's good to hear."

He turned to leave and join the others out in the hall which gets her attention.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

That escaped her in more of a panic than she had expected but it made him stop none the less.

"Calm yourself Sinestra, we're not going anywhere. It's late, and we're simply going to our rooms to sleep. We all could use a good rest after today, don't you think?" "Oh...Yes, rest would be best."

She bowed to him.

"I bid you each a goodnight and sweet dreams."

He chuckled and bowed to her as well.

"And the same goes to you as well Sinestra. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

With that, the King left her to the solitude of the room.

"So...This is my room."

She sighed contentedly and made her way into the pool, almost instantly the cool water washed over her and soothed her worries away.

"Mmmm...This is nice."

She sighed blissfully as all the stress sunk to the pools bottom and left her renewed as she rose from the water.

"Ah...Much better. Now I can rest properly."

She slithered over to the slab and climbed into the bowl, the constant warmth from the rock was a pleasure she didn't think would make her feel.

"So cozy."

She curled up into a relaxed ball and snuggled into her coils as her eyes closed.

This had been a most unusual experience indeed, to go from a lost Human in the desert to becoming a Serpentine and their queen, she enjoyed these thoughts and more as they filled her head to dream, and hoped this new life was one she would never come to regret.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but I do hope this was worth it. Stay tuned for more Serpentine action to come and may the snake be with you.


	11. Silly serpents

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#10)

**_Silly serpents._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

This had been a most unusual experience indeed, to go from a lost Human in the desert to becoming a Serpentine and their queen, she enjoyed these thoughts and more as they filled her head to dream, and hoped this new life was one she would never come to regret.

[P.O.V.P.]

Now outside Sinestra's room, Pythor addressed the other generals.

"She bids us each a goodnight and sweet dreams."

The 4 generals smiled.

"Awww...Sweet."

Fangtom contentedly said to himself.

"How kind of her."

Skales remarked rather chipper.

"That girl is just full of surprises."

Acidicus said with a sigh.

"Isn't she just the nicest girl? We're quite fortunate to have such a Female in our mitts."

Skalidor was trying to contain himself and was only half successful.

"That we are...But in any case, tomorrow we begin the search for the Fangblades. Skales, I want to gather a small group of your choosing to come with me on the hunt." "I can and will do so my King." "Fangtom, I want you to run things and keep watch till we return." "Of course...No problem." "Skalidor, I want you to keep Sinestra company and be her guard if she wishes to leave her room." "Oh, uh, sure. Heh, okay." "And Acidicus, I want you to stay away from her." "What?! But why?" "Because you tried to..." "But that was an accident, and she forgave me." "I don't care! I won't risk her safety based on words. She's not only our sole Female, but she's a Mysterai general. She's too rare for us to take lightly. Do you understand?" "Yes sir. I understand." "Good...Now let's get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." "Agreed."

Still within the same hallway, the 5 generals split off to their respectfully separate rooms and settle in for the night, tomorrow was going to be interesting.

(skipping time-late morning to early afternoon)

Pythor awoke in a good mood, a warm and pleasant sense gave him the feeling that luck was on his side this day, nothing could break this from him.

His day began with checking on her, she was still asleep and appeared very much at peace, that was a great sign, if she was happy he was happy, he couldn't help but wonder if when he returned she'd embraced him again if he asked, her caring hold gave a warmth that was alluring and addictive, it was such a simple thing yet it managed to even encompass his dreams, just to be encircled in her arms once more...No...He shook himself free from these distracting thoughts, left her be, he had a job to do and no Female was going to change that.

After a full but quick meal, he woke up the generals and got them ready to assume their posts for the day...That took about an hour.

* * *

(meanwhile) [P.O.V.S.]

Slowly Sinestra began to stir from her blissful slumber, something didn't feel right, like something was off somehow, she yawned as she stretched out like a cat, just spreading out and popping a few joints before standing up within her bowl of a bed.

"Good morning."

Not expecting to hear anyone other than herself, she somehow jumped with surprise and fell out of bed, now bent upside-down and with her tail in her face.

"Oh crud..."

Skalidor rushed to her side and helped to undo the pretzel she was now.

"Are you alright Sinestra?"

Her head spun for a moment but that didn't last long.

"Yeah...I'm okay. Thank you." "You're welcomed."

Realization came back as her eyes regained focus.

"Uh, Skalidor?" "Yes?" "Why are you in my room?"

His eyes widen in a blush and he becomes all bashfully nervous.

"I, uh, you see, there's a perfectly reasonable answer as to me being in your room." "And that is?" "Well, Pythor is out with Skales to find the first Fangblade so he told me to keep you company while Fangtom is running the show."

He was so nervous, he was afraid to pause and said that all in one breath, much to her amazement.

"Wow. You have good lungs." "Thank...you."

She waited for him to recover before asking her next question.

"So if the 4 of you are busy, what became of Acidicus?" "Oh, he's not allowed to see you till they come back." "Why?"

That surprised him, he didn't expect she'd ask why he couldn't be near, he thought it was obvious.

"Because of what tried to do. We, uh...I mean, Pythor, doesn't want to see you getting hurt."

He hoped like crazy she didn't hear his little faux-pas, unfortunately she did, she smiled at him and his fading blush grew back even stronger.

"You said we." "N-no I didn't." "Yes you did, you said we. You and the others worry for me? That's so sweet!"

Unaccustomed to Females and embarrassed beyond belief, he lowered his now rose-colored face awkwardly to the floor to hide his shame, doing so only got her attention more and her concern replaced the playfulness of the moment.

"Ah, come on. I was only playing with you. Please don't take my teasing the wrong way...Please!"

She moved to be in his sights and flashed her pleading puppy-dog eyes at him, and it worked he wasn't embarrassed anymore, but now he was laughing his tail off.

"Okay-okay...I forgive you...Just stop with that face...I can't breathe..."

She giggled and turned away to let him settle down, that takes a couple of minutes.

"Better?" "Yes, heh-heh, thank you." "No problem..."

She turned to face him again.

"So my friend, mind if I ask yet another question of you?" "Sure." "Where can I get something to eat, or at least drink? I'm a bit on the empty side today." "Oh! There's no need to go anywhere, I brought us a basket. That should tide us over till lunch." "Oh my, breakfast in bed? How pleasant."

He smiles as he goes to the corner where he waited earlier and brings over a picnic basket while she sat on the floor, after getting cozy himself, he pulled out to per-made dishes and handed her one.

"Mmmm...This smells good, and looks great too." "Wait till you taste it. Believe me, it gets better."

She takes a bite and her eyes start to water much to his concern.

"Sinestra? Is everything alright?" "It's so good!"

He chuckled and gave her a bottle of water.

"Here, you look thirsty." "Thank you."

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the meal and each other's company, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on her the whole time, which resulted in him biting his tongue a few times thinking there was food in front of him, she would laugh and cheer him up, even joking that if he was a Fangpyre he'd have 10-heads by now, that made him laugh.

Once they were done eating, he thought it would be best to keep her in good spirits and give her a tour of Ouroboros, to let her see all that the city had to offer, from the outer buildings to the slitherpit, she was going to know every detail of the city by the time he was done, nothing could ruin this day, it was just that nice.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Things are getting very interesting aren't they? What craziness could possibly happen next? Stay tuned and see. Thanks for reading and may the snake be with you.


	12. Instincts

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#11)

**_Instincts._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

Once they were done eating, he thought it would be best to keep her in good spirits and give her a tour of Ouroboros, to let her see all that the city had to offer, from the outer buildings to the slitherpit, she was going to know every detail of the city by the time he was done, nothing could ruin this day, it was just that nice.

The tour was quite enjoyable as Skalidor showed Sinestra everything, and her eyes dared not miss a single detail.

Every stone, brick, statue, flag, sign, snake, the shifts in the sand, the metal sculptures, the size of it all, the paint slowly peeling away, the guards keeping a constant watch, the cracks caused by the ages of time, her eyes dared not miss a thing that entered her vision, and she memorized it backwards and forwards, top to bottom, all over and everything in between.

He showed her all that the city offered, and ended the tour with a complete city viewing from the tallest structure in Ouroboros, the statue of their god, the Great Devourer.

"Come on Sinestra, I swear you'll like it."

He was literally pulling her up the steps on the statue's back.

"I don't want to."

She wasn't really struggling, more like, reluctantly being dragged yet moving on her own.

"I promise it's fine. Just trust me."

He finally got her up into the statue's mouth and she clung to his arm like a child afraid to release their Teddybear, to say he thought it was funny...Not as much as he thought it was cute.

"So, what do you think of the view?" "I can't believe you managed to get me up here." "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" "Not heights per-say. I'm more concerned about this thing breaking while we're on it."

He chuckles.

"I assure you, this thing isn't falling anytime soon." "You sure?" "I'm positive. Believe me, I wouldn't dare put you in harm's way."

She looked up at him and smiled, making him blush as he realized what he said.

"Because, I'd be in serious trouble if you were hurt in any way."

She smirked playfully and held his arm more tentatively.

"Your concern is greatly appreciated Skalidor."

He smiled as she relaxed against his side, their shoulders touching, her head nestled by his own, she got all cozy as she looked out upon the cityscape, he tried to keep his eyes out to the city, but was failing miserably, the warmth she made against him was the biggest distraction, it made his mind turn to mush, this Female was all alone with him and so close...His heart pounded heavily in his chest.

"It is a lovely view."

She said in a pleasant sigh and it brought his mind back to the light of what was going on.

"Oh...I'm glad you like it."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noted her peace, her body was completely at ease while her eyes darted from one thing to another, just taking everything in, she was, to him, utterly distracted.

An instinctive impulse came to his mind and he couldn't help but find more appealing with each passing second, it was a bold move, brazen really, but if she found it offending he could always claim it to have been an accident, he swallowed down a worrisome lump in his throat and hoped like crazy she wouldn't beat him for this.

Painstakingly slow, he moved the tip of his tail towards hers, edging it more and more till it touch her, he flinched when her eyes widened, fearing she'd give him such a trashing, but to his amazement she never moved, not even an inch, she seemed lost in whatever surveying she was doing and it spurned him on to keep going, his tail tip slowly began to wind around hers, like he was trying to interlock it with her, but he wasn't one to press what little good luck he was graced with and just made about 5 to 6 coils around her tail, yet despite it all, even his muscles flexing against her, she didn't seem to notice, it pleased him to no end.

Her mind was elsewhere, it was calculating all it was absorbing and building a guide to forever be imprinted in her brain, it took in the position of the sun to give her a point of reference, faint far off oddities that she assumed to be city towers in the distanced gave her locational distance, it all combined to the map of Ninjago she memorized by heart and Ouroboros was added to it, it made sense.

Her eyes then went from looking outward to looking at the statue she was standing in, the dark stone appeared very sound and held together by something strong for it to have lasted this long, but what caught her attention were the statue's 4 large fangs, faint markings on the sides that have nearly worn away and hollow gaps that seemed to house something at some point.

"How odd?" "Hmmm..."

He was too lost in the bliss of his closeness and successful move to know what she said.

"There are holes in the fangs." "Really? That's nice." "Did something go there?" "Uh-huh." "Skalidor?"

She snap her fingers in his face and he awoke from his dreamy haze.

"Huh? What?"

She snickered at his confusion and he blushed with embarrassment.

"Sill boy, did I wake you?" "Yeah...Sorry I spaced out like that." "No problem. I was merely asking about the fangs. Did or does something go in there?" "I don't know?"

He went to look over at one of the fangs and she released his arm, but forgets their intertwined tails and ends up yanking her, making her yelp.

"What the?"

She finally noticed what he had done and he panicked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear! Please don't hate me!"

She looked at him confused.

"Why would I hate you?"

His eyes widened in shock.

"Be...Because of our..."

He pointed to their still locked tails.

"So?"

She slid her tail out of his hold and smiled sweetly.

"See, no harm done."

He was stunned, she wasn't mad or even upset, was she real?

"See the gaps. Don't they seem like they're meant for something?"

He barely looked at the fangs, but was able to see what she was talking about.

"Yeah, you might be right about that. Good eyes Sinestra." "It's what I do. I'm a stickler for detail." "So I see..."

A thought came to him past all the confusing and pleasant thoughts, something Pythor told him before he left and he waited in her room, "If she starts showing any odd signs, a change in behavior or long pauses where she seems detached, take her to the door. If anyone can understand its secrets, it's a Mysterai.", maybe now was as good a chance as any to test it out.

"Please, follow me."

He took her hand in his.

"I have something to show you."

She gave no protest to the sudden request and nodded before he once more pulled her to the stairs, only this time she was more willing to go down them, he lead her back to the underground portion of the city, much farther than she had been before, a new area unknown but familiar to her in a strange way she couldn't explain, he brought her farther and farther till they stopped at what appeared to be nothing but a blank wall.

"A dead-end?" "Not exactly. Pythor says there's supposed to be a room here, a room full of wonder. But despite out best efforts, we can't find a way in." "Have you tried to tunnel into it?" "We did. But there's thick limestone surrounding the entire room. Not even we Constrictai can get through it." "Really now? My, what clever designers." "They should've been. They were of your kind."

That made her tilt her head.

"My kind?" "The Mysterai. They were a tribe of Serpentine. Legends say they were the keepers of knowledge and maintainers of peace between the other tribes." "Were? What happened to them?" "Sadly, they all died off a long time ago. You are the first to have slithered on the land in centuries." "Oh...Then what Pythor said was true. Him and I are the same. We are the last of our kind. And if either of us were to end, so will our race." "I'm afraid so."

She lowered her head in a sulk, such knowledge hurt a part of her she didn't know or understood, she was not only the sole Female amongst a city of Males, but she was the only one of her kind, it gave her the feeling of being a lone island in the vast empty sea, she was alone...again, she was alone.

Such feelings made her sniffle on the verge of tears.

"Sinestra..."

Concerned, he held her hand tighter and with both hands.

"Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you so upset." "Skalidor..." "Yes? What can I do for you?" "Could you hold me?"

He tensed up and she looked up with watery eyes.

"Please...Just for a moment...It'd help me feel better." "Uh..."

He trembled lightly, this was bizarre, no denying that, but her voice was so sad, and her eyes, pleading for him...Then the tears fell.

"Please..."

His trembling ended as he lunged on her, wrapping his arms around her in a strong embrace, though that was what she asked for, she wasn't expecting him to do that, but once the initial shock wore off, she smiled and held him close.

"Thank you."

His hold tightened gently, he dared not crush her, but he honestly wanted to just wrap her up tighter against him and never let go, being this close brought the feelings he had from their time in the statue back and we wanted her to feel that way too, to show her how strong both he and his feelings are.

Her tears ceased as she nuzzled into his neck and he purred to her delightful sweetness, slowly she felt something brush up along her tail and when she looked back, she caught sight of his tail winding around her own, he was embracing all of her and it made her giggle much to his amusement.

"Why are you giggling?" "Heh-heh...You like huggies, huh?" "Huggies?" "This, our hug." "Oh...Oh!"

He blushed and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, heh, I guess I do." "Good...I like hugs."

He smiled and his hold tightened more.

"I like hugs too...Especially if it's you I'm hugging, Sinestra."

She snickered and pats his back in good jest.

"You know something, you're a real sweetheart under all this tough muscle Skalidor."

He laughed and nuzzled deeply into her neck.

"Don't tell the others." "Heh...Never ever." "You promise?" "I promise. This is our little secret."

He snickered and slowly they let each other go...Though he refused to let her tail go, and she let him have his moment.

"Thank you." "No problem my friend...Now then. Let's have a look at this tricky mystery room."

He nodded.

"After you."

She nodded and locked-on to the wall in question, with wide eyes she scanned over the seemingly normal stone, putting her hands to it, she felt along every little bump and smooth chip, like her eyes, nothing escaped her touch, she moved along the entire surface and he followed her as well, not wanting to break the hold he had on her tail, her search ended when the edge of her hand caught a tiny crack.

"Hmmm...It's a solid wall at first glance, but this crack indicates it does split open. The only question now is, how?" "Maybe it'll open if you tell it to?" "Really?" "It wouldn't hurt to try." "I seriously doubt it'll budge because I say, open sesame."

~rumble~

"What was that?" "I believe that was the sound of me being right."

She smirked and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Okay, wise-guy, since you're so smart. How do we get it to do that again?" "Just tell it." "Fine...Open!"

~rumble~

"Told you that was pointless." "Then tell it to open in that language you spoke in before." "I don't know how. That was just, I don't know, it just happened." "Like an instinct?" "I guess?" "Hmmm...Close your eyes." "What?" "Trust me." "Okay..."

She did as she was requested and closed her eyes.

"Now what?" "Relax...Take deep calming breaths...And when you're ready...Speak."

She breathed in deep, a wave of calm washed through her, her mind hazed to the basics and parts unknown, and when ready, her eyes opened with a cold and distant look, as if, she wasn't even there.

"*something close to Parseltongue for Open*"

~clink, clank, rumble~

As if like magic, the wall divides in half and opens on its own, the 2 of them look on as dust of ages past bellowed out and blew them back some ways, when the wind ceased, nothing could be seen in the newly open room but complete and utter darkness, what laid within that darkness, they did not know, but one thing was certain...They were going to find out.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Fans of Harry Potter do not hate me. It was just the best way to describe the Snake-Speak of the Serpentine. So what's inside the room? To bad I'm an awful tease. See you next time lovely serpents.


	13. Awkwardness

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#12)

**_Awkwardness._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

As if like magic, the wall divides in half and opens on its own, the 2 of them look on as dust of ages past bellowed out and blew them back some ways, when the wind ceased, nothing could be seen in the newly open room but complete and utter darkness, what laid within that darkness, they did not know, but one thing was certain...They were going to find out.

They just stood there, Skalidor and Sinestra, staring at the wall now turned door and the pitch black darkness that lay within it.

"Heh! It worked. And you doubted me."

Skalidor laughed in a moment of victory, but it was only for a moment, his laughter died when he realized she wasn't responding.

"Sinestra?"

She just kept her eyes locked to the room.

"Sinestra? Sinestra cut it out. You're scaring me." "*Parseltounge*" "What?"

He knew something was wrong, she wouldn't look at him or speak English, maybe letting her tap into her Mysterai instincts wasn't the best idea...That's when she moved out of his tail's hold and towards the room.

"Sinestra!"

He bolted and grabbed her hand just before she could enter the darkness, doing so however earned him a vicious glare.

"*Parseltounge*"

Her words, he didn't understand them, but he could tell they weren't pleasant.

"Sinestra, please, don't go in there." "*Parseltounge*" "Stop it! Wake up!"

In the emotion of it all, he tugged her hand and the sudden jerk seemed to snap her back, her eyes softened and a confused look came to her.

"Skalidor..."

His eyes widen with relief.

"Is something wrong?"

He smiled.

"No Sinestra. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

She smiled warmly, she seemed completely unaware of what happened, he guessed it was better that he not tell her, at least not yet, first he'd tell Pythor and take things from there.

"So...Are we going to look inside?" "Uh...Let's not and say we did." "Why not? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." "What? No! I just think it would be best if we wait till Pythor returns. You know, he'd want to be the first one to learn its secrets and stuff." "I guess..."

She looked into the darkness, it gave her a strange feeling, like something inside was quietly calling out to her, tempting and luring her with the faintest of whispers.

"If he goes in there, I'm going in too. You said it yourself, the room was made by my kind and it even needed me to open the door. I just...I have the feeling I need to go in there." "I understand. It is your right after all." "Thank you my friend."

She bowed her head and noticed their still clasped hands, his eyes widened with a blush.

"Uh..."

His mind turned to a blank, but she giggled and swung their hands playfully.

"You remind me of a boy I know. He wasn't good when it came to being around girls either. But when he wanted to show his feelings, he did, all bit it very shyly." "He did?" "Yep. But he never had such a nice grip. Very strong, firm, controlled, yet gentle...I like it."

He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly making her smile.

"Like this?" "Yeah. That's perfect."

He gazed warmly into her eyes and she found herself giggling foolishly, making him smirk.

"Sinestra..." "Yes?" "Is there anything you want to do now?" "Hmmm...No. Nothing that I can think of." "Are you sure?" "Yeah...Why? What did you have in mind?"

His mind fried, he had to think of something fast, nothing too strong but nothing too weak either.

"Well...I was thinking we could...Go back to your room." "And do what?" "Uh...I could...Give you a deep tissue massage?"

He was unsure if that sounded okay, part of him was worried she would think ill of the suggestion, but all bad thoughts went away when she held onto his arm and smirked.

"That sounds delightful."

He smiled deeply with delight and content as he turned them to leave.

"Wait!" "What's wrong?" "Should we really leave the door open?" "Worried about the others?" "Yeah...That, and I don't want to get in trouble for letting others wander inside." "It's fine, you needn't worry about that. Only generals are allowed this far down." "You sure?" "Yes I am." "Then all is well."

He chuckled, thinking she was being so cute, and lead them away towards the general's living quarters.

They slithered along quietly, just enjoying the peace of the moment, her clinging to his arm and giving it an occasional swing, him holding her hand in a strong yet gentle way and giving her light squeezes that made her smile, it was something he'd never felt before, something he liked and wanted to never stop, she felt a warm feeling coming to her chest, a fuzzy feeling she felt once before from the boy she had a crush on, but this felt a little different, she wasn't sure how or why, but liked it either way.

"Skalidor..." "Yes?" "This is nice." "What is?" "This. The day, our time together, all of it. It was unexpected and nice...Thank you."

She gave a look, unintentionally or not, that made his heart burst with joy.

"No Sinestra..."

He nuzzled deeply into her cheek much to her surprise.

"Thank you for being with me."

When he stopped, she was blushing a bright shade of pink and his eyes widened in realization, that was almost like a kiss in Serpentine ways, that was highly inappropriate in a matter like this, he was in huge trouble and knew it.

"I'm so sorry!"

He pulled away from her and held his head low as he looked at the floor shamefully embarrassed.

"I should never have done that. Please, forgive me!"

She was shocked by his actions, but his words hurt, he made it sound like showing her affection was wrong, like she was taboo, her heart ached slightly in faint pain as she looked to the wall and fiddled with her hands shyly.

"It's okay...Things happen...I'm sorry to be such a burden."

He flinched upon hearing that, she took his words the wrong way and now she's upset, how much of an idiot could he make himself to be in front of her, this wasn't what he wanted at all.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out, and it didn't matter as she started to leave.

"Are you coming, or is this how our day ends?"

Her words weren't cold but they weren't sweet either, she was testing him, if he didn't say the right thing she wouldn't forgive him.

"I'm at your service my Queen."

He made it sound as respectful and pleasant as he could, he was sorry and wanted it to show, he didn't want her upset, he didn't want her mad, all he wanted was what they had just moments ago.

"Then please, escort me Skalidor."

He sighed inwardly with relief, she accepted him again, thank the Great Devourer for giving him a second chance, but he wasn't going to push his luck, he kept to her side and like a proper gentleman, he lead her as they were before.

They remained quiet after that, he didn't want to say anything stupid and she wasn't sure what to say, they even weren't looking at each other, he kept the hallway and her to the floor, it was so awkward, just minutes ago they were all smiles and happy, but now they were odd and distant, it wasn't right, and it bothered her to no end.

"Skalidor..." "Hmmm?" "I...I just want to say..." "Generals!"

She's cut off by Fangdam as he came running towards the 2.

"Generals..."

He panted as he stopped for breath.

"I bring...Good news...Oh boy...Pythor...He has returned...And he has...A Fangblade..."

He fell to his butt and gasped for air.

"Are you okay?"

She couldn't help to be concerned, it was just her nature, but he just waved it off as he leaned on the wall and got himself to stand again.

"Thank you for the concern...But I'm fine."

She chuckled at him for 2 reasons, 1, he was trying to be tough, and 2, he reminded her of Fangtom, he spoke the same way and even had 2 heads.

"Very well then."

Skalidor suppressed the urge to growl at the warrior, somehow he'd gotten her to smile again, that he liked, him being the one to do it, that he did not.

"So, he has a Fangblade. Then this really is happening." "Yes sir...It is." "Pardon me, but what is a Fangblade?"

They looked at her funny, as if she just told them the sky was made of cheese.

"You mean...You don't know?" "Apparently not." "What? Am I supposed to?" "It's okay Sinestra. You will soon enough." "Yes my Queen...Pythor will explain everything...Now please...Follow me."

Fangdam took the lead and they followed close behind, the hallways slowly went from unknown to familiar as they traveled to the council chamber, where all the Serpentine are present and the King himself is there, proudly relaying his story of victory to the others who eagerly listen to his every word, however, he went silent with a smile when he caught sight of them.

"Ah, Sinestra! There you are."

She bowed to him almost instantly.

"Hello Pythor, my King. How are you this day?"

He smirked, her respect pleased him to no end.

"Me? My day was delightful. I do hope your was the same."

She turned to Skalidor who found himself blushing for no apparent reason, but he didn't regret it as it made her smile before she turned back to the King.

"My day? Probably not as good as yours, but I liked it none the less."

That lifted a great height off Skalidor's shoulders, she was happy to have been with him, that did wonders for him.

Sinestra was happy when she heard him lightly chuckled behind her, she had made him smile again, that made her heart soar with joy.

Pythor got an odd feeling from the contented pair, nothing bad, but it rubbed him in a funny way, the next time he went out, he'd pick a different general to be her companion, the only question that made was...Who could he trust to tend to the Female?

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Things continue to get even more interesting. Can I make this even more addictive? YES I CAN! But till then, thanks for reading and may the snakes be with you my friends.


	14. Snake talk

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#13)

**_Snake talk._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

That lifted a great height off Skalidor's shoulders, she was happy to have been with him, that did wonders for him.

Sinestra was happy when she heard him lightly chuckled behind her, she had made him smile again, that made her heart soar with joy.

Pythor got an odd feeling from the contented pair, nothing bad, but it rubbed him in a funny way, the next time he went out, he'd pick a different general to be her companion, the only question that made was...Who could he trust to tend to the Female?

Pythor looked at the 2 funny, many thoughts run through his head, making his face give off an unpleasant look that made them feel very uneasy, like someone or both was about to get a stern talking to for some reason.

"Skalidor..." "Y-yes sir?"

Poor guy was nervous for several reasons, the biggest was if Pythor ever found out how close he had gotten to Sinestra, what was he thinking, intertwining his tail with hers and nuzzling so much into her cheek, he mentally slapped himself for that.

"Can I have a word with you?" "Yes sir." "Sinestra..." "Yes?"

She was the opposite of Skalidor, calm and collected, she flowed with the motions and made no attention drawing waves, she has the skill of a sneak who's had to do this before.

"Be a dear, and stay here till our little chat is over. Okay?" "Okie-dokie."

She gave an innocent smile and he nodded as the boys slither off, but not too far, just enough of a distance in the room so as she couldn't hear them.

"I wonder what they're saying? Curse my inability to read lips. I knew I should've taken those free classes when I had the chance." "Good evening Sinestra."

She turned around and was face to face with Acidicus.

"Oh, hello Acidicus. And how are you this day?" "I'm fine. And you?" "The same." "That's good."

She gave him a smile and in return he smirked at her, aside from their initial meeting, they got along very well, as she did with all of them.

"So...I heard you weren't allowed near me till Pythor came back." "Yeah. The others are concerned that I might try to go after you again." "But we already settled that incident. It was a pure and simple accident. You were in season and I fired the flame with my petting, we've dealt with it." "I know. But that didn't seem to sway them. They don't trust me around you without supervision of some kind."

She slapped her palm to her face and groaned with annoyance as she slid it off.

"Really? Do they think we're children? We don't need to be watched over."

He chuckled and folded his arms with amusement, this was a side of her that he found most interesting.

"Try convincing them that." "Well...Why don't we?" "Oh. And how would we go about doing that?" "I don't know? But I'm sure if we give it a moment, a plan will come to us." "Then let us think."

And think they do, speaking only when a good idea comes to their heads.

* * *

(meanwhile-across the room) [P.O.V.P.]

Now sure he had brought the general far enough away from the girl so she can't hear them, Pythor began his 'talk' with Skalidor.

"So tell me Skalidor...How were things with our dear Female?" "Sinestra? Oh, she was perfect. Like an angel all day." "Really?" "Yeah. I brought her food and drink, I showed her the city and kept her content, and she was well-behaved through it all." "That's good. But, what about you?" "Huh?" "Were you on your best behavior with our one and only Female?" "Uh..."

If you were able to see inside Skalodor's head at this moment, it would resemble a TV that was on till the power suddenly cut off, a dead blank TV, all thought escaped him.

This wasn't the proper response that he was expecting to hear, a simple 'yes' would have ended it right there, but no, now Pythor had to know what was story behind this.

"Well? Answer me!" "I...I..." "You what?!" "I hugged her!"

Skalidor couldn't help but to blurt out the first thing that came to him, lucky for him, he said the one thing that wasn't so bad to admit to, Pythor however, sees all things as bad unless properly explained.

"You hugged her?" "She...She asked me too."

That got the King's attention, maybe that thought he had earlier wasn't so crazy after all.

"She asked you to hug her? Why?" "I accidentally saddened her, when I told her that all of her kind were gone. She was so heartbroken...I just had to comfort her." "I see..."

Pythor took it all in, analyzed every word, and came to a conclusion.

"A wise decision. We don't need her upset."

Thank the Great Devourer he was spared again.

"My thoughts exactly sir." "Now then...Did she while with you, do anything out of the ordinary?" "How so exactly?" "Did she act funny? Do anything strange? Any more examples that I gave you earlier before I left?" "Oh! For a matter of fact, she did."

Maybe his head wasn't as blank as before, maybe power was coming back to his brain.

"Tell me everything!" "Well, while I showed her the city, we stopped in the Devourer's statue. There she found placement holes in the 4 fangs, and it got me thinking. So I brought her down to that room we couldn't open." "And what happened?" "I helped her tap into her instincts and she opened the door." "She did?" "Yes. The door is still open and she wishes to go in the room with you when you do."

Pythor's eyes light up like stars in the night sky.

"This is fantastic news! She's progressing faster than I could've imagined. At this rate, she'll be a full-blooded Serpentine in just a few more days."

That got the general's attention.

"Wait. You mean she's not?" "No, not completely. You see, when a Fangpyre bites a Human, they become a Serpentine." "I know that." "But they transform slowly. The body will become the snake they are destined to be, but what makes them a true Serpentine takes a little longer to develop. But all the powers and instincts of the snake they are now won't be at their disposal right away, they have to slowly build to it." "Huh. That explains why she seemed so different. I made her move faster than she was supposed to." "Don't beat yourself up my friend. I'm not mad, but pleased." "You...You are?" "Yes. This is a good thing. With our revenge so close, we need her to catch up to the rest of us." "I suppose. But will she be the same? I mean, will she remain the same girl we're used to." "She should. Nothing should mess with her personality wise." "Are you sure?"

Skalidor couldn't help but to be concerned, Sinestra is perfect the way she is, the idea of her changing for any reason was a scary thought.

Pythor didn't like the idea either, she might have been a new addition to the city but there wasn't anything wrong with her, he mentally admitted that part of him kind of liked her, her respect and innocence pleased him to no end, he hoped he wouldn't have to lose that.

"I'm as sure as I can be."

They both look over to the Female in question, she was talking with one of the other generals, and it was Acidicus no less, this couldn't be a good thing.

"He's lucky we're all in here. I'd thrash him if they were alone." "Agreed...I wonder what they're talking about?" "Let's find out, shall we?"

They made their way back over to the unsuspecting pair.

* * *

(back to Sin) [P.O.V.S.]

Finally after much deliberation, they came up with a workable plan, that if successful, they'd prove Acidicus to be trustworthy enough to be allowed near her without needing to be watch over anymore.

"So then we're in agreement?" "Yes, that should work perfectly. Once we do this, all shall be as right as a spring rain."

Acidiccus snickered and Sinestra giggled, they seem to be able to bring out each other's naughty side, and enjoyed it.

"This is excellent. There's no way things can go wrong." "And what would that be?"

Pythor's sudden pop up spooked them both, Acidicus gasped in fright and Sinestra jumped, nearly falling over Acidicus...nearly.

"Well?" "Nothing sir. We weren't doing anything." "Then what were you talking about?" "Uh..." "I was just telling Acidicus a way to see in complete darkness."

She lied, she lied for him, Acidicus's mind was blown by that.

"Really? And why would he need to know how to do that?"

Pythor knew better than to take anything lightly, there'd better be a good reason for him wanting to know such a skill.

"I don't know? He just asked me." "I...I was curious. It gets really dark down here, especially at night. I'm just sick of bumping into things, you know." "Hmmm...Very well. I guess that's alright." "Thank you sir."

Something still didn't feel right, whether it was coming from Acidicus, Sinestra, Skalidor, or Pythor himself, he didn't know, but there was too much good news to let it truly mess with him, he had recovered the first Fangblade and she had opened the secret room, this day was coming to its end on a very good note.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Bum-bum-bum! This is getting good isn't it? Hope you liked it and are hungry for more. 'Cause the next corse is on it's way. Stay for dessert.


	15. Slither with me, won't you

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#14)

_**Slither with me, won't you.**_

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

Something still didn't feel right, whether it was coming from Acidicus, Sinestra, Skalidor, or Pythor himself, he didn't know, but there was too much good news to let it truly mess with him, he had recovered the first Fangblade and she had opened the secret room, this day was coming to its end on a very good note.

All that was left for Pythor to do was actually end the day.

"So Sinestra, my dear Female. Skalidor tells me that you managed to open the locked away room."

Pythor's alluring calm made her a tad nervous, but not very.

"Yes. I opened the door to the room. Why? Was I not supposed to?"

She was playing it safe by being honest yet naively innocent, that always seemed like a smart move when around those she couldn't fully predict, which works 90% to 100% of the time, like it did right now.

"No-no-no-no. You were definitely supposed to open it, no doubt about that. I'm merely surprised is all. Delighted, but surprised none the less." "And that's the good kind, right?" "Yes it is." "Oh...Okay then. But I do wish to go into the room when you do."

Pythor smirks.

"And we will. Tomorrow, we shall explore the room and learn all of its secrets..."

She smiles with delight, a new adventure was just around the corner, it made her mind crazy with possible ideas.

"But for now, I think it's time we all get some well-deserved rest."

Her jaw drops in a childish pout and is accompanied by a sea of annoyed sighs from the others.

"Ahhh...Do I have to?"

He couldn't help but snicker at her sudden immaturity.

"Yes, you have to. We all have to. And for good reason." "Why's that?" "We don't want to be cranky in the morning."

She looks at him blankly, clearly not amused.

"Really? Did you just say that?"

She was making it way too easy for his playful side to come out and mess with her.

"Uh-oh. Seems like it's too late for you." "I'm not cranky!" "Your tone begs to differ."

Her normally sweet disposition turns sour with a glowing glare and low growl.

"I. Am. Not. Cranky!"

She snaps and it gets their attention, but not as much as when a rock falls from the solid ceiling and bounces off Pythor's head, but this was no accident.

The King knows better, he knows what made her kind the most highly revered amongst their kind, the Mysterais weren't just highly knowledgeable, they like any other Serpentine had a power unique only to their kind, the Hypnobrai can memorize, the Fangpyre can create life, the Constrictai can crush all, the Venomari can mess with your mind, the Anacondrai can become invisible, and the Mysterai could control fortune, or in other words, they manipulated luck, either of their own will or by emotion, and right now Sinestra was doing the latter unintentionally.

He has to defuse this before she can go out of control and accidentally levels the whole city.

"Now-now, Sinestra, do calm down. Oh! I'll tell you what, let's make a deal."

She eyes him funny.

"What kind of deal do you propose?" "You go to bed for the night like a good girl. And I'll...I'll..."

An idea comes to him and he leans close to her ear to whisper.

"If you do as I have asked, I'll let you hug me."

Her eyes widen in surprise.

"No lie?" "Nope." "You'd really let me do that?" "Yes, I will. Now then...Do we have a deal?"

She gives it some thought and an idea pops in her head.

"On one condition." "And that is?" "You escort me to my room. Just you, and you alone. I have questions for you to answer."

He finds himself blushing at the request, she wants him alone, this can either be a good thing or a bad thing...He hopes it's the first one.

"Uh, yes. I can do that for you." "Then we have a deal."

She offers her arm to him with a warm smile.

"After you, my King."

He relaxes to her restored pleasantness and locks his arm in with hers.

"Yes. Let us be off, my Queen."

The 2 slither off and receive mixed looks from the others.

"He's pushing his luck with her, isn't he?"

Acidicus notes and Skalidor shakes his head.

"He's pushing my annoyance is more like it. Just look at him. He thinks she's just putty in his hands." "It borders on the line of being pathetic if you ask me."

Says Skales as he made his way to join them.

"So you see it too?" "What, the way he flirts? Unfortunately yes. 'My dear Female.' Who does he think he's fooling with such a transparent show?" "Most certainly...Not us."

Fangtom enters the fray with the 3.

"But can we be sure that she...Can see through it as we can?" "If he wasn't with her as often, than I believe so. But he's spent the most time with her so far." "And what was today, chopped liver?" "Fine. Pythor and Skalidor have spent the most time with her so far." "Thank you." "How are we to know if she'll even accept us if he's always with her." "He could be telling her lies about us to better himself to her." "I wouldn't put it past him." "We must make our moves soon...If we are to seek her favor." "Agreed. But when is the right time?" "The 2 of them will be exploring the hidden room tomorrow. Perhaps we should join them." "Or, we could distract him and take his place with her." "Seems like that would be more troublesome than we want." "Then it's agreed...We will join them...And take our moments...When he least expect them."

They nod in agreement and part ways, each needing time to figure out how to proceed with their own plan to court the sought after Sinestra.

(in the generals bedchamber corridor)

Now alone in her room and away from prying eyes, a new feeling hit them both, Pythor felt a sense of victory that he wasn't sure of, Sinestra felt uncertainty for how this might seem to him, but a bit too late for second guesses now.

"Now then my dear. What are these questions that you have for me?" "Alright. Well...I heard some of the other talk of something you brought back with you. Do tell. What is a Fangblade?"

He knows she's new to being a Serpentine, but to hear that from a Mysterai was like seeing a Unicorn, very unlikely and surprising.

"A Fangblade is a kind of key. You see, there are 4 Silver Fangblades. Each made from the very teeth of our God, the Great Devourer..." "Devourer? You mean that massive statue at the slitherpit?" "Yes. Now please don't interrupt." "Oops. Sorry." "It's quite alright. So, once we have all 4 Fangblades, we can reawaken the Great Devourer and it will consume all in its path. We Serpentine will be granted our revenge on Humanity for locking us away and take our rightful place as rulers of Ninjago!"

He ends with a maniacal laugh and she tilts her head, not really sure how to feel about such news, part of her cares that her friends are in harm's way, but another part of her wants what he's said to happen, it's so confusing.

"Did that help you understand?" "Yeah, it did." "Good. Now do you have any more questions for me?" "Uh...Just one. Do you remember?" "Remember what?" "Oh! So you don't remember?" "Remember what?!"

A sly look comes to her face.

"Huggy!"

With that, she pounces on him as if she still had legs, him being caught off guard is unable to keep his balance and falls backwards with a rough "oomph", it all happened so fast, he blinked and when he opened his eyes, he found her on top of him and panics.

"Sinestra!"

He blushes madly when he realizes her hold is getting stronger, but when she does look up to see him, their eyes lock and the looks on their faces blank out of expression, her heart begins to pound in confusion, a nervous lump forms in his throat, was this just the awkwardness of the moment, or was this something else, something they don't understand.

"Pythor...I...I..."

Her mind is shot, his name seems to be the only thing her brain would allow her to understand, this was something was new to her, and though she'd never admit it, it scared her to be like this, her mind wasn't functioning right and her body began to tremble if fright, she feels weak and doesn't like it.

He is captivated by her warmth, though awkward, the feel of her against him like this is bliss, it stirs things in him, things he's never felt before, and the longer she remained on him, the more he felt his body demand for more, he keeps his instincts in check till he hears her inhale sharply, almost like a gasp, and sees why, without even realizing it he found his hand on cheek and her face a bright red.

This isn't good, this can either go 1 of 2 ways, 1, he does whatever he can to assure her that all is well and to not be upset, or 2, beg, plead, and grovel to get her to forgive such an advance even if he didn't mean to do it...His blasted hand still on her cheek decided for him, as it softly stroked her heated face.

"Sinestra..."

His voice is light and soothing, meaning to comfort her.

"Y-yes?"

She couldn't fight the nervousness, it shook her to the core.

"Please my dear, do not fear me. I mean you no harm and will never hurt you."

Not sure why but grateful it did, his words snapped her mind back on and she sneers playfully.

"I know you won't, I'm not stupid. A bit foolish maybe, but definitely not stupid."

There now, that was the Female he knew, she's normal again and her body no-longer trembles, the worst situation he's done and he's managed to defuse the deadly bomb he nearly started, he smiles with pride and in turn she smiled back before yawning.

"Pythor..." "Yes my Queen?" "Can you do me a favor?" "Of course. What is it?"

She yawns again, the Sandman is getting to her.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

His eyes widen with shock.

"Uh...Can I ask why?"

Feeling more tired than she first thought, she lays against him and closes her eyes, much to his surprise.

"I'm too comfortable. And I...I just don't want to be alone right now."

She nuzzles his neck trying to get cozy and he nods.

"I suppose I can stay with you for a while. But I give you fair warning now. If you fall asleep before me, don't expect to find me here when you wake up." "That's fine. I just want to be held as I sleep. That's all." "Then you don't have to worry..."

Holding her as she holds him, he readjusts and forces himself to stand up.

"I'll tend to whatever you wish of me. This I promise you." "Thank you."

Carefully he brings her to the slab that is her bed and lays themselves in the warm bowl, feeling the comforting sense of the bed she relaxes and snuggles up close to him, smiling with content at her acceptance of him he curls up around her and rubs her back with his eyes closed.

The lateness of time, the stress of the strange awkwardness, the warmth of the bed, the pleasing sound of each other breathing, with all of that combined on them, it didn't take long before the 2 fell into a deep sleep together, dreams of joyous moments and hopeful wishes dancing about in their heads the whole night long.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Oooh, getting cozy. Things are looking good for Pythor. How far can I push this thing? Find out next time my friends. Till then, thanks for reading and may the snakes be with you.


	16. Voices

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#15)

**_Voices._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

The lateness of time, the stress of the strange awkwardness, the warmth of the bed, the pleasing sound of each other breathing, with all of that combined on them, it didn't take long before the 2 fell into a deep sleep together, dreams of joyous moments and hopeful wishes dancing about in their heads the whole night long.

(skipping time)

Morning's light slowly consumed the land of Ninjago, people and creatures alike begin to rise from their dreamy slumber, this also included the Serpentine, for nothing can resist the call of natures need to begin a new day.

Pythor slowly stirs, his sleep blissful, his dreams pleasant, but something in the real world was forcing him to wake, and when he opened his eyes...he remembered why.

There he is, in a bedchamber that isn't his, in a bed that wasn't his own, and he himself coiled tightly around the sleeping form of the Female, Sinestra.

His stunned eyes widen even more once he realizes how she is all snuggled up against him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her tail coiled along with his own, her face nestled just under his chin, and their bodies held/pressed together in a rather intimate way.

Such an affectionate moment, to say it has him surprised, maybe just a bit, who wouldn't be really, but he above all else was amused, she barely knows him or the others for that matter, yet here she is, all warm and open to them as if she's been there all along, it certainly made things easier when it came to getting close to her, and this was as close as he could've ever imagined he'd get...so close...she's so close to him, he can feel her breath gently warming neck...It's beginning to mess with him.

(She's beautiful, is she not?)

His mind questions as his eyes stay focus on her.

(You know they don't stand a chance of getting this close to her. Just look at her. She asked you to stay with her. She chose you over the others. You are the King of all Serpentine, are you not? Why not make it real then? Every King needs a Queen. And she's right there, waiting for you. What are you waiting for? Do it. Make her yours. Do it! DO IT!)

The voice of instinct and the voice of reason battled for control in his head, till it hits him, compromise, he'd do both things, to have the temptingly sweet cake and slowly eat it too.

Gently he guides his hand to her face and strokes her cheek lightly, enjoying the feel of her scales and the slight occasional flicker of her tongue that grazed him, suddenly she moves, wriggling slightly and making him freeze up in fright, but such a fright soon faded as she only ended up cuddling into him more, which made him smile with playful relief.

"You liked it, didn't you? You like my affection. Don't you Sinestra?"

He expected no answer, and answer she did not, she was asleep after all, but maybe if she had, he wouldn't have had courage to continue.

Riding on the delight of his moment, he softly yet heatedly nuzzles into her cheek, causing light purrs to escape the sleeping Female, which further excites the Male.

"You are a very sweet Female, my dear Sinestra. Every little thing you do pleases me, even whilst you dream. You make me feel things. Things I don't fully understand. Things that confuse me and have me for a loss. But most of all my Queen, you make me feel lucky. So very lucky..."

His heart begins to speed up, his breathing becomes irregular, his body tenses uncontrollably, and his will to resist temptation finally could hold up no-longer.

Carefully he cups her face with one hand and slowly brings her up towards his, her small shallow breaths teasingly hit his snout as he feels her hauntingly enchanting pulse in his hand, he brings her within inches of himself, only pausing to fully take in the lovely sight before his eyes, her tongue inadvertently flicks out and brushes against his lips, that sent a shock through his system as if he were struck by sugar-coated lightening, but that was it, he couldn't take it anymore, he will make her his own right now and claim the paradise that beckoned for his attention within his grasp, he swallowed down a lump that held his last bits of doubt and eased his eyes closed as he leaned in to taste pure glory.

~creak~

Suddenly her chamber door starts to open and reality hits his blurred mind, along with bright light that blinds him for a second, but that second is all it takes for his grip to falter and her head falls back down, the sudden thump of hitting the slab was enough to finally startle the poor girl awake, and just in time too, as the door fully opens to reveal the forms of 4 very shocked and confused generals, there is a moment of awkward silence, and for good reason, this is quite a sight, but the constant stares take their toll on the Snake King, who, does what he does best in stressful situations...Divert blame from himself onto others.

"Don't any of you dare look into this like that! This is not what it looks like."

But they already did, and his reaction only hurt him as far as they were concerned.

"And how exactly should we look at this?" "Because from our end..." "This looks bad." "Very...Bad." "Why? What does it look like? I wanna know."

She asked in genuine confusion, she honestly doesn't get as to why this would be offensive to them, and as they read into her honest face, they knew she was serious.

"You really don't see the harm in this do you?" "No...And why should I?" "Just look at him! He's all over you."

She takes a second to see what all the fuss is about and when she does, they're all surprised to see her smile.

"Really? This is what has your tails in such a bunch?" "But Sinestra, he's crossing a line." "None of us should be that close...To you, unless you say it's alright." "But I did. I asked him to sleep with me."

They are stunned, she asked Pythor to be with her, she couldn't be serious, but if she wasn't, then she would've shown more hast and contempt as she pulled away from the Anacondrai in order to stretch.

"Did she...Did she really ask for you to sleep with her?"

The concern and tone of inferiority in Skalidor's voice stroked Pythor's ego immensely, giving him a daringly confident smirk.

"My Queen requested that I hold her while she slept, and as a pleasing Male, I obeyed. To be honest, I was going to retire in my chamber once she was asleep. But by then I was far too comfortable, and in deep slumber before I knew it." "Was I really that cozy?" "Like a heavenly cloud made of the finest silk."

The words escaped him before he realized it and it infuriated the other Males, a low rumble of growls poured from deep within them, but the angry sound was drowned out by her sudden foolish giggling.

"You flirt."

She teased with a bright blush lighting her face and a playful wave of her hand, she found amusement in the room where as they found displeasure, but her tease did strike the King more than the others thought it could, they saw a redness came to his cheeks and he forced himself to look at the floor out of embarrassment, this was an interesting sight.

"So boys..."

That got their attention back.

"What brings you to my humble room this morning?" "Oh, uh, nothing really." "We just thought we might join you to the secret room." "So long as it's alright with you of course." "It is okay...Is it not?" "Sure, I don't mind. The more the merrier as the saying goes...Is this fine with you my King?"

Hearing those sweet words finally ends his embarrassment, and he returns to his normal composure.

"Oh...I suppose they can. So long as you are pleased my Queen, then all is well with me." "You sure?" "Yes. I am sure."

She eyes him funny, something didn't feel right.

Maybe it was from how she woke up, or all the questioning for her concern, or the sneers she saw pass between the King and the generals, or just a combination of all of it, she didn't know, yet she did know things were far from fine as far as she considered the boys to be, but not wanting to cause any trouble for any of them, she just let the matter drop from her mind.

"Well then, since we're all in such good spirits. I say we go see what makes that room so special that it needed to be locked away."

She slid off the bed in a fluid like glide.

"Who's with me?"

It amazes them how with just a few kind words she could turn their moods around, from unnerved to pleasant, the girl can work miracles.

"After you, my dear."

The King motioned her to take the lead as he at last left the confines of her bed, she did as he said and went into the hall, but waited there for the others.

"Well my friends, are we not going to follow her?" "We know what you're doing Pythor." "If you know what's good for you. You'll keep your distance from her." "A far, far...Far distance." "We're not stupid."

He merely smirks at them, their threats/warnings mean little to him.

"I have no idea what you lot are on about. I've done no wrong and crossed no line. I do as our Queen asks, and if that upsets you, tough cookies. I won't be deterred from her just to spare your feelings. It's not my concern. If you want to achieve what I have, then I'll be kind to give you this bit of advice. Listen to what she has to say and follow your feelings till she says to stop. That's all I have to say about this matter."

He slithers past the astounded 4 and joins her out in the hall where she waits.

"Are you ready now?" "I am." "Good...And by the way. You need to be more specific when you give advice."

His eyes widened in shock.

"You heard that?" "I did, silly serpent. And I thank you for it." "You do?" "Yeah. It finally got me to understand what I've been sensing around here. Thank you."

He wasn't sure why, but that made him smile, she wasn't as naïve as she made herself to be after all.

The 4 others finally get over their dumbstruck and enter the hall with the 2, the 'advice' still confusing their heads, but they still weren't going to leave him alone with her.

Taking the lead as a good King does, Pythor leads the group towards the area where the room is located, but as they neared the mystery room in question, something began to play in Sinestra's ear, a strange tune that apparently only she could hear, it started off so quietly, barely audible at all, then as they get closer, causing it to grow in sound and became clear, a voice, a strange enchanting voice that hissed enticingly to her, calling her, beckoning her to come and follow.

(Mysterai...Mysterai...Sinestra...Come...We've been waiting for you...Been waiting for you...Come...Follow...Waiting for you...Sinestra...Mysterai...We're waiting for you...Come...Hurry...Hurry...Waiting for so long...Hurry...Sinestra...Mysterai...Sinestra...Mysterai...Waiting...For you...Hurry...Hurry...HURRY!)

Louder and louder, the voice grew louder till that's all she could hear, the voice filled her mind and blanked out the world around her, if they were paying any attention to her maybe they would've noticed when her pace faltered and her eyes unnaturally focused straight ahead, she wasn't there anymore, just like when Skalidor had her tap into her instincts, this wasn't her, this was just...something else.

Then when they reached the point where the room came into view, that did it, she sprinted past them like her tail was on fire, and it got their concern.

"Sinestra, slow down." "Wait for us."

She paid them no mind and reached for the darkness before them.

"Sinestra?" "Sinestra?!" "Sinestra!"

Her white form is engulfed by the blackness and vanished completely into the room, and if that wasn't enough to horrify them, the doors start to close after her.

"After her, now!"

No need to tell them twice, the 5 Males hurried for dear life as the room nearly becomes a wall again, but as luck would have it, one by one, they each manage to enter the room just before the doors shut, sealing the 6 Serpentine inside, locked within the darkness, maybe forever, unless they can get Sinestra to let them out, which at this point, would be like looking for needle in a haystack...Easier said than done.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Oooh...Aren't I just full of suspense? I do hope you liked this one, and the others to come. May the snakes show you to the next page. Thanks for reading.


	17. The room of many secrets

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#16)

**_The room of many secrets._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

No need to tell them twice, the 5 Males hurried for dear life as the room nearly becomes a wall again, but as luck would have it, one by one, they each manage to enter the room just before the doors shut, sealing the 6 Serpentine inside, locked within the darkness, maybe forever, unless they can get Sinestra to let them out, which at this point, would be like looking for needle in a haystack...Easier said than done.

The Males were now cast in a world of darkness, no light what so ever, no way to see though they wanted to, this was going to make things difficult for them.

"Where did...She go?"

Questioned the Fangpyre.

"How should I know? I can't see."

The Hypnobria retorted.

"Sinestra! Where are you!"

The Constrictai called out in concern.

"Tell us where you are!"

The Venomari requested aloud.

"Say something! Anything at all!"

The King Anacondrai demanded softly.

"*Parseltongue chanting*"

The Mysterai answered but not to them, her voice never stops except to pause slightly for breath, in her current state, she most likely didn't even know they were there, but not long after the chanting starts, unknown torches flicker to life with deep blue nearly black flames, barely illuminating anything really, they might as well not have turned on at all.

"What in the world?" "How did this..." "It's her. Sinestra." "What? You think she can do this?" "She did open the room in the first place. Why doubt she can do this?" "Good point." "Be on alert boys. This is her world now. She's in control and pulling the strings. Don't let your feelings fool you. Keep on your highest guard." "*Parseltongue chanting increases*"

The dark flames suddenly change to a bright white and finally reveal the room to its true nature, a massive place, the walls lined with shelves upon shelves of vast tomes, marvelous tapestries depicting many Serpentine of all kinds and events decorate the room where shelves did not, random tools of knowledge placed in equally random points, jewels, gems, and precious metals formed the base of it all, pillars of gold styled in the forms of snakes with different colored eyes to represent the 6 tribes, the floor made of pure platinum, the walls of shining silver, and the ceiling of glorious white gold with an Ouroboros covering the entire space, further brightening the room with all the reflectiveness, this was no mere room, it was in one perfect word...Amazing!

"It's...Beautiful." "It's huge!" "It's a library?" "Definitely didn't see this coming." "No! This is more than just a simple library..."

Pythor slithers off towards the ever-present voice of the Female and they are quick to follow after him.

"This room is a tomb. Their tomb. The Mysterai's tomb. This is where their knowledge and power were locked away. In the city and home they helped our ancestors build...I should've known this was here."

His words got to them, Pythor always was more informed on the old ways then they were, it was annoying at times, like right now for instance, what did he mean this seemingly flawless and lovely room was a tomb, none of their tombs were even half as nice as this.

"Question. What are you talking about?" "Exactly what I said. This is their tomb. This is where the last of the Mysterai breathed their last breath." "You seem to know quite...A lot about her kind." "Tells us then, just how exactly did they die off?"

That caused the mighty King to pause for a moment, his thoughts of the story behind their fate, it replayed in his mind before he continued as he did.

"I only know as much as my tribe's elder told us. He knew so much, and I tried to learn it all before something would end him, be it age or the hunger. But what he told me was this...Long ago, when the Humans revolted against us, all 6 Serpentine tribes were separated from each other. The Hypnobria in the Frozen Wasteland at Glacier Barrens. The Fangpyre in a Graveyard in the Cemetery of Souls. The Constrictai inside the Mountain of a Thousand Steps. The Venomari in a hollowed tree in the Toxic Bogs. The Anacondrai in a small cave in the Sea of Sand. But the Mysterai, they managed to escape the Humans and returned to the city. They rushed to make a chamber where all of our secrets could be safe. But in doing so, they lost track as to where the other tribes were sealed away. They couldn't survive without the other tribes, and sadly, they knew that to be true. So, knowing their fate was coming, they did the only thing they could think of and made the ultimate sacrifice. They sank the city beneath this ocean of sand and sealed themselves away with that they cherished most. Just waiting for the end, here, lost, alone, in the dark, and forgotten...That is what I know."

They fall deathly silent, the only sound to be heard was her voice still chanting away in that tongue they didn't understand, such a sad and depressing fate to befall their fellow serpents, no one deserves to suffer like that, they must've been so frightened, knowing they had no one and nowhere to go, to die off with none the wiser or aware of it happening, as to what killed them first would always be a mystery, and one they didn't want to ever know.

As they drew closer, guilt began to eat at them, they only saw her as a Female, a girl to play with in ways they couldn't with other Males, sure, they did feel things around her, some more than others, but still, it was just because she was a Female and not because of anything else, they were using her for their own selfish needs and desires, even just to make the others jealous, it wasn't right, whatever they each wanted from her, it couldn't possibly compare to the wants and needs of the Mysterai blood that flows in her veins, the blood of a tribe long dead that commanded her to be here, in this chamber.

The closer and closer they get, the louder and louder she gets, her chanting is now a haunting sound that calls to them, beckoning them near, a fine mist begins to coat the floor, a good sign they were almost there, the mist grew thicker the louder she got, till at long last, they spot her.

She stands before an altar, her back to the confused Males, her eyes still wide in a possessed sort of way as she looked up, her arms stretched up towards the heavens, or so it would seem, really, she was reaching up to a strangely beautiful yet equally morbid thing, a large crystal made from what appears to be the bones of the fallen tribe, her chants seemed to be lowering it down from its perch, and the closer it came to her, the more they could see something was inside it, what it was, they can't tell, but it made them worry none the less.

"What do we do?" "Should we...Stop her?" "This could be a trap." "She could be in danger." "No...Let her be. Let us see how this all plays out."

Though unsure, they watch on from a few feet away.

Finally the crystal touches down on the foot of the altar and fits perfectly into a small base so it stands, a twisted smile smears her face as she embraces the unusual object and nuzzles it like one would a loved one that they've been missing for so long.

"*Parseltongue in a sweetly pleasant tone*"

Such a strange sight to witness, but it only got weirder from there, suddenly she pulled out of the embrace and punches her fist into the crystal's center, she jerked her arm several times, her hand apparently stuck within.

"*Parseltongue in an annoyed demanding tone*"

She braced her free hand on the crystal and gave one more hard yank backwards, that was successful in 2 ways, the first was, her hand was no longer stuck, the second, she had pulled out what was inside, her new prize was something of a shock to them, she clutched in her grasp a golden staff just like their own, only hers held a small gay orb of venom, the venom of her kind.

"*Parseltongue in a kind thankful tone*"

She raises the staff to up to her face and smirks, tilting it slightly to make it drip venom, she moves it to her mouth and drinks some of the toxin, when done with such a bizarre act, she closed her eyes and simply stood there, unmoving and unresponsive, now they agreed it was safe to approach her.

"Sinestra?"

She twitch lightly at hearing the sudden voice and slowly turned around to face them, things were uneasy between them till she smiled warmly at the group.

"Well, hello boys. When did you get here?"

She spoke English, thank the Devourer they could understand her again, and she seemed to be her old self once more, a very good sign.

"Not long, just enjoying the view." "You too? Isn't it just lovely? Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined such a place." "You know where you are?" "Of course I do. I'm home."

Something was different, she wasn't as questioning as she was before, she seemed more knowledgeable, like ages of history were now there in her head, maybe, just maybe, she came full circle with her transformation, maybe now she had made her transcendence to full Serpentine, only one way to find out...Ask questions.

"Sinestra, are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine thank you. Why do you ask?" "Just concerned. You did run in here without us, so you understand why." "Oh! I'm so sorry about that. I thought, well, actually I didn't think really. But I assumed you came in with me." "We did." "Just barely." "And now the door is closed...With us locked inside." "That's no big deal. I'll just open it for us." "I see...And I also see you have a staff now." "Is that a problem? After all, all generals have a staff. As is our way." "Our way?" "And what way is that?" "Us. We Serpentine. What else would I be referring to, you silly serpents."

Okay, they're almost convinced, there was just one final question that would prove her as fully transformed into one of them.

"Sinestra?" "Yes?" "What is your Human name?"

She looked at them funny and tilted her head confused.

"Human name...What does that mean? I don't get it."

That did it, there was the verification they needed to prove, without a shadow of a doubt, she was now 100% pure Serpentine, in every way, in body, mind, heart and spirit, she was complete, she was pure-blooded, she was truly one of their kind.

"It's nothing. Just a joke that isn't funny." "Oh...Okay. I was confused for a second there." "Uh, Sinestra?" "Hmmm?" "Could I trouble you to open the door now." "That would be...A good idea." "Yeah, it must be lunch time by now." "Not to mention, the others will be wondering where we are." "Sure. I can do that. I am a bit peckish myself." "Then shall we depart my dear?" "Yes, let's."

They made their way back to the closed door together and without even speaking it opens for them, there is no questioning such proof now even if they had any doubt, she was real now, and that made her all the more tempting and alluring than before, the only question this development brought up was, since she was now a true Serpentine, would this mean she would feel more for them than just friendship?

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

I'm so bad it should be criminal. I do hope you love this chapter and the whole story itself. Thank you all for taking the time to read, review, and fave. May the snakes be with you, and may Lego not end the show so we can see more of our lovely generals.


	18. Strange peace

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#17)

**_Strange peace._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

They made their way back to the closed door together and without even speaking it opens for them, there is no questioning such proof now even if they had any doubt, she was real now, and that made her all the more tempting and alluring than before, the only question this development brought up was, since she was now a true Serpentine, would this mean she would feel more for them than just friendship?

After that the 6 spend the rest of the day together, talking, eating, playing, planning, and just generally doing everyday things together, the Males honestly wouldn't leave her side after what they saw in that room, the Female had gone through a great change that had altered part of her, she no longer recalled her life as a Human, but knew she was a transformed Serpentine, who knows how that could affect her, sure, they stayed close by to ensure she was okay, but to her it was kind of creepy.

But she put up with their sudden clingy behavior and rather enjoyed the attention she getting, they were adoring her like a queen, and that's what she was to them, Queen of the Serpentine, she reveled in it like a pig in mud, but kept her head clear, one mustn't allow ego or power to cloud one's mind, those where words a man once told her long ago, yet she didn't understand how she knew them, she was a Serpentine, why would the wisdom of an old man plaque her mind, she shook it off and enjoyed her day, no need to inform the boys, it wasn't any of their concern to know her odd thoughts.

(skipping time – the next day, around the start of the afternoon)

What a day she had yesterday, Sinestra arose from her slumber slow and a tad groggy, most unusual for her, but she figured such a small hindrance could be ended by the soothing waters of her bathing pool, she slunk out of bed and nearly crawled her way to her sanctuary, but once there, she slid head first into the blissfully warm water and stayed submerged for a good 2 minutes before her head popped back up, now fully awake and cozy, she found a spot to settle and lounged in the almost steaming water.

"Mmmmmm...So peaceful. Truly, this is the only way to wake up."

She swirled the water with her tail and smiled at the mini-whirlpools she made, it was childish, but still, it was fun to do.

~knock-knock-knock~

The sudden tapping at her door spooked her for a moment, but whatever fright that it caused was soon overwhelmed by the feeling of delight, she was having a visitor, but who could it be at this hour, she had a wild guess it was a certain Anacondrai seeking her advice for something or other.

"Who is it?"

Like she didn't know, Pythor was the most attentive to her, it was obviously him.

"It's me Sinestra...Can I come in?"

Fangtom...She didn't see that one coming, if anything she thought Skales or Skalidor would be there if Pythor wasn't, but this was still a good thing, either Male was a fond welcome to her lonely room.

"Come in my dear Fangtom."

With her back to the door, she only heard the Fangpyre general enter her chamber and close the door behind him before he slithered up to her, it was rather silent for a second, but it didn't last very long.

"So my fine fellow. What pray tell are the happenings of this day?"

He noticed this from yesterday, ever since her change, her speech became more formal and eloquent, it wasn't a bad thing, if anything, it made her already sweet words more beautiful to hear, he liked it.

"Pythor and Skales...Are out looking...For another Fangblade...Skalidor is in charge...and I am your companion." "I see. They started early again. So...What of dear Acidius?"

That made him cringe inwards, she may have seen it if she looked up, but that was not the case and he was glad for it, she started to use 'dear' for all of them, but he still didn't think it was needed for the likes of that Male, Acidicus had yet to earn the redemption for his actions, at least, in his eyes he didn't.

"He is outside...Maintaining the guards...And city security." "Nice. So you boys do see he's worth trusting with such an important task?"

She caught him off guard there, she read into every word and manipulated it to find things they wouldn't say directly, that was a thing he wasn't used to yet.

"To a point...We're still not ready...To leave him alone...With you."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"At least there's been progress. With all the happenings around here as of late, trusting our brethren is a thing we must remember to do. After all, all we Serpentine have is each other. We bare no allies outside of our kind, yet we hold many enemies. We must stay strong with the bonds we have here, or face a fate we rather not return to."

He nods in complete agreement, being locked away was bad enough the first time, there was no way he'd dare let that happen again, yet this concern she had for the one who attempted to hurt her, that he couldn't understand for the life of him.

"I agree with you my Queen...We must stay strong together...But tell me...Why do you...Trust him so easily...He tried to accost you."

Her eyes opened upon hearing that, that memory was a blur she could hardly make out, she recalled Acidicus grabbing her in a frenzy, but she couldn't place herself in there properly, it troubled her.

"Fangtom. Do you trust me?" "Of course...I do." "Then why do you doubt my judgment when it comes to him? Have I done something wrong to not be believed by you all when I say he's harmless?" "No Sinetra...It's not like that." "Then you believe I'm no fool? That I have the mind to see if he is a threat or not?" "Yes, I do...You're no fool...Far from it." "Then do me a favor, and give him a second chance. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him. You might find you have some things in common."

He scoffed at that.

"I do...Doubt that."

She smirked.

"Fine, silly serpent. You don't have to agree. But you do have to admit to one very true and important fact." "Oh? And...What's that?"

She looked up and locked her eyes with his, which isn't easy considering he has 2 heads.

"The fact that if it wasn't for Acidicus's little accident, I wouldn't be here right now."

His eyes widen in utter shock, he'd never thought of it in that way before and she was right, if Acidicus never went after her then he wouldn't have needed to save her, and if he hadn't saved her then she wouldn't have been bitten, to think, now he and the others now owe him a debt of gratitude for his stupidity, and all because if he hadn't been so weak...they wouldn't have her here with them.

"I...I admit that's true...and I'm glad that this...Was the outcome...Because, it gave me a great gift." "And what gift would you be speaking of?"

He smiled and gazed warmly into her welcoming eyes.

"The gift of you...Sweet Sinestra."

Her eyes widened with the reddening of her cheeks and she quickly dove beneath the water to hide herself, though it was rather pointless, her bright white form is easy to spot along the dark gray rock, he found it cute that he had flustered her, embarrassment was never an intention, but an interesting thing to witness none the less, she seemed to be even more charming when her snowy cheek scales became rosy hue, she was a sight to behold.

Suddenly she breached the water's surface, shooting up like a dolphin and coming to land a bit away from his side, it seem to happen in slow motion, he honestly felt time slow down as he saw her pass slowly by him, water glistening as it followed her path through the air and all the while, she had a cocky smile smearing her lips, as if she knew he'd react with such awe.

When time caught up with his senses, she'd landed gracefully and stretched out to ensure muscles relaxed, he couldn't keep himself from blushing at that, her body shining with a faint coat of residual water, her ever so fluid movements that drew his minds into a web of heart pounding thoughts, the control she possessed over Males was truly a powerful thing, and when she looked back at him and smiled, he knew deep in the back of his heads that she probably knew this herself.

"Awww...Sweet Fangtom. Do I make the butterflies in your tummy dance with frenzy?"

What was she suggesting, he couldn't answer, and without even realizing it, he found his blush intensifying and his hands fiddled around with themselves nervously.

"I...Uh..."

His loss for words amused her as she moved closer and circled behind him, further increasing his nervousness.

"Do you want to know a secret my dear Fangpyre?"

Still at unable to from a coherent thought or sentence, he simply nodded and it made her smirk darkly.

"The secret is...Whenever you get this way. You become incredibly cute to me."

His heart somehow was able to leap up both of his throats when she said that, she thought he was cute...Really?

"I...I...Am?"

The stutter he now had only delighted her more.

"Yes, you are. Do you doubt me?" "N...No." "That right there is what I find so adorable about you. You become so nervous that words fail your tongues, your ghostly eyes widen with disbelief and astonishment, and the tip of your tail twitches bashfully ever so faintly when we get just so close. You, my sweet Fangtom, are a precious charmer I hold dear to me."

He shudders inwardly as his body trembles from her words, she either meant every little word, or was playing a very cruel game with him, and nothing he knew lead him to believe in the latter, especially when she took him into a comforting embrace to stop his shaking and brought her head between his, still, this was way too awkward, his body was confused and demanding, he needs to stop this before something sets up and goes awry.

"Sinestra...Please..." "Hmmm...Please what?" "Please...Stop." "Oh? Now why would I want to do such a thing?"

He tensed up tightly when he saw her mouth come so close to his face, but then all the blood rushed to his heads when she pressed gentle kisses to each of his cheeks, causing the Male to faint from shock in the Female's arms much to her interest.

"Well now. What an interesting reaction from one such as you. Heh...It only adds to your cuteness."

Carefully she brought the now slumbering Male to her bed and laid him comfortably inside the bed's bowl, once he was settled in, she laid at his side, just out on the bowl's rim, and softly rubbed his back.

"Sweet sleepy silly serpent. It wasn't nice of you to abandon me for the world of dreams. But don't worry, I'm not mad at you. If anything, I'm sorry to have caused your current state. Don't fret though, I will stay right here to insure your rest is peaceful and your dreams are pleasant. I promise."

He smiled in his sleep and she was happy to see it, her gentle rubbing kept him relaxed and soothed any troublesome worries that might upset his sleep, she might have over done it and made him faint, but she was going to make sure it was the best rest he'd ever experienced, for if one thing in this world made her smile and warmed her heart, it was seeing the genuine smiles of care on the faces of her boys.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Another interesting plot going on huh? To those who keep asking for Sinestra's Human name, I'll get to it in later chapters. I know what it is, I'm just leaving it as a surprise for when I bring the Ninja into the picture. Believe me, it'll be worth the wait. Speaking of waiting, sorry it took so long. I recently moved out of my family to move in with my dude friend/boy friend. So far so good there. I just lack home internet, which is lame. Well, stay tuned for more my pretties. And may the snakes be with you.


	19. Sweet moment

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#18)

**_Sweet moment._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra, lullaby is in italics.)

* * *

He smiled in his sleep and she was happy to see it, her gentle rubbing kept him relaxed and soothed any troublesome worries that might upset his sleep, she might have over done it and made him faint, but she was going to make sure it was the best rest he'd ever experienced, for if one thing in this world made her smile and warmed her heart, it was seeing the genuine smiles of care on the faces of her boys.

"Sweet Fangtom, are you having pleasant dreams? Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

The sleeping Male gave a light purr she took for a 'yes' and made her smile, slowly she began to hum a softly sweet tune and rubbed his back in a more caressing way.

_"Little snake, little snake, slithering in the brush. A juicy mouse hasn't noticed you, so no need to rush. Move in slow and be real quiet, do not make a sound. Your hunger will ended soon, be prepared to bound. It's back is turned, the time is now, better make it snappy. You've caught the mouse, your belly's full, and now little snake is happy."_

He smiles and purrs deeply pleasure, causing her to snicker with delight.

"Awww...You liked it. I'm so pleased."

She nuzzled his left head's cheek and his right head giggles much to her interest.

"Oooh...You're just so cute! I could just eat your sweetness up."

She nuzzles his other cheek and he shifts in his sleep, rolling over and hooks an arm around her neck, unintentionally pulling her on top of him and waking him with quite a startle.

They just stared at each other, then the situation they were in, that's when embarrassment and panic settled in with both snakes blushing brightly.

"Oh my gosh! I...I'm so sorry...I d-didn't meant to...Please forgive me!"

He trembles with fright and it bothered her more to see him like this than how they were at the moment, she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Fangtom, it's okay. I'm not upset." "But I...And you...This isn't right...I must be punished." "But that's unnecessary." "No, I must be punished...I must atone for this." "But..." "Please?"

She sighed with defeat, his guilt and pride won't let this go, fine, if she must do this, then she was going to be as fair and gentle as punishment would allow.

"Very well then. I will grant your wish for punishment. Close your eyes."

He nodded and closed his eyes with complete acceptance to whatever she had planned for him, she looked at him, all helpless and at her complete mercy, it gave her ideas and made her feel just a bit...naughty.

Slowly she placed her hands on his chest and he tensed up at her touch.

"Relax my friend. This won't hurt you." "Then, what are you...Going to do?" "Oh, nothing much. Just a little harmless torture is all." "T-torture?" "Yeah. Tickle Torture!"

She begins to tickle the Male and he squirms with laughter, honestly, she'd never thought he would be this sensitive, but it definitely made things a bit more interesting, he embraces his sides in a form of protection, but her hands were far too nimble to be denied by such a defense.

His tail thrashed about out of control, whipping frantically and hitting her back a few times, that made her have to subdue it with her own tail to insure their safety, coiling tightly around him just to keep him still as she moved on to his belly, making him laugh hysterically.

"Please...Sinestra...Stop...I beg...Of you!"

She giggled at his plea, this was highly amusing.

"Not yet my dear Fangpyre. I'm not yet satisfied with you."

Her hands slid their way upwards, tickling up his torso and aimed to go under his arms, she managed to force her way to the intended goal but she wasn't allowed to stay there for long, a few tickles under his arms drove him crazy and he grabbed her wrist to make her stop while he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh? Do you not like your punishment sweet Fangtom?"

Her beguiling smile was more of a tease than her words, but he enjoyed it anyway.

"Please...No more...Tickling...Please."

She snickered darkly, she was highly amused and eager to keep playing with him, but knew not to do anything to offend him, he on the other hand took her behavior to mean she wasn't done with him yet.

"Very well my dear friend. No more tickling." "Wait...Really?" "Yes, really. I'm not cruel. You asked for me to stop, and that's what I'll do."

His composure restored, he smiled warmly at the kind Female still atop his calming from.

"You are...Too good...To me, Sinestra." "I do what I can for my dear boys." "That you do...And do it well."

She blushed lightly and nuzzled under his left head's chin, earning a sweet purr from her Male companion.

"You're so charming Frangtom. Such sweetness is worthy of a reward." "Reward?" "Yes. One deserving of you after such torture." "How...So?" "Mmmm...Close your eyes."

Her voice carried a sultry tone he didn't think she was capable of, it made his heart pound with longing.

"Sinestra...Please..." "Close your eyes for me." "No. Don't...Do this." "Do this? Well if you insist." "No, that's not...What I meant." "Oh, but Fangy. It isn't healthy to play around with Sin. Especially, when all I want to do is make you happy." "But this is...I don't even know." "Hmmm? Tell me Fangtom. Do you like me?"

His eyes widen with shock and a mad blush consumes his faces.

"I...I...I...I..." "Would that be a yes?" "I...*gulp*...I do...Like you Sinestra." "Now was that so hard? Doesn't it feel good to let that out?" "I...It does actually...It feels really good." "Then this reward will be something you'll enjoy..."

She cupped his right head in her hands and he froze up completely.

"With all of your heart."

She drew him in closer till the gap between them was no more, his mind blanked out entirely, she kissed him, she was still kissing him, how could she, why was she, it was...so good.

Slowly she pulled away and he felt a loss for her ending such a bliss, she smiled lovingly when he felt the spot where their lips had connected, it was still warm, she wasn't there but he could feel her still lingering on him, it stole his breath away, leaving him utterly captivated.

"Did you like your reward, my dear Fangtom?" "You...You really...Kissed me?"

He was really taken by it, and it made her chuckle.

"Yes, I did." "Why?"

He didn't really care why she did it, it just slipped out, if anything he wanted to know if there were more from her in his future.

"Why? Because I like you too."

He blushed with a true smile, that was arguably the greatest thing he ever heard from anyone.

"You really...Like me?" "That I do. I like all of my sweet generals. You're all so kind and nice to me. I can't help but to like you."

His eyes watered faintly with joyful tears and he pulled her into a tender embrace that she was happy to return.

"Thank you Sinestra...Thank you so much...You have no idea...How much this means...To me."

She nestled up against him and held him tighter as he melted into her hold.

"You are more than welcomed, my dear sweet Fangpyre. I am happy to be here for you."

This felt too good to be true, she was just so kind, could this mean she's chosen him over the others, oh, how he hoped so, the others didn't deserve her, especially not that idiot Acidicus, sure, maybe Pythor had gotten pretty close to her, but this had to beat whatever he'd done to gain her favor, she had kissed him and was now sharing a very intimate moment with him, he nuzzled her with both heads and she giggled pleasantly, making him wish this sweet moment of theirs would never come to an end.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Awww...Now this is sweet. I've been told this is becoming like a daytime drama show. That is not my intention, but I can't help what my pencil writes before I type it up for this. I do hope you like it though. More coming soon, so heads up. May the snakes be with you all, and thanks for reading.


	20. Snaking around

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#19)

**_Snaking around._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

This felt too good to be true, she was just so kind, could this mean she's chosen him over the others, oh, how he hoped so, the others didn't deserve her, especially not that idiot Acidicus, sure, maybe Pythor had gotten pretty close to her, but this had to beat whatever he'd done to gain her favor, she had kissed him and was now sharing a very intimate moment with him, he nuzzled her with both heads and she giggled pleasantly, making him wish this sweet moment of theirs would never come to an end.

This was nice, the 2 of them just all cozy and snug together, it was as peaceful as it was sweet, a truly cute scene to capture if anyone had a camera, but suddenly her body shook, she sensed something, a force coming from deep within her very being, it was...

~growl~

Her stomach...She blushes instantly and he laughs at her sudden embarrassment.

"Was that...Your stomach? That is...So cute!"

She hides her face in his chest and he settles down for her sake.

"Oh, come on...I meant no harm. Are you hungry?" "Maybe a little."

Her voice was a bit muffled against his ,but he understood it clearly, he rubbed her back and thought of something that could really make her day, something special...Then it hit him, he was a genius.

"I know what...We can do. Let's eat...Outside. Like at...A picnic."

She lifts her head up with wide excited eyes.

"Really? Can we do that?"

Her curious tone made him smirk, he had her hooked on that, he patted himself mentally on the back for coming up with the idea so quickly.

"I don't see...Why not. Do you really...Want to do that?" "*excited gasp*"

Giddy with joy at the thought of getting out for a bit, she hugged him in tight squeeze and gave his left head a kiss before leaping out of the bowl bed, making him swoon.

"Oooh! This is going to be so much fun. Where do we go? Should stay here in the city, or go into town? So many possibilities. Oh, I'm too excited to choose! What do you think we should do Fangtom?"

The Male gives her no reply.

"Fangtom?"

She turns back to see another perfect photo opportunity, he's still in the bed's bowl, but he's all splayed out in blissful content, his eyes half open in a steamy haze, his mouths slack open with delighted smiles, he was lost in his own little fantasy world and it made her smirk playfully.

"Awww...How precious! Fangtom dear, come back to me sweetie. Sin is calling for you." "Huh...What?"

Her sweetness wasn't getting through to him, she needed to do something different, maybe doing something he doesn't like will wake him.

"Fangy, this is your only warning. Snap out of it or I will have no choice, but to tickle you."

That gets to him and his eyes widen in shock, his wonderland crumbled at the thought of being tickled again, and though he didn't want the dream to end, he didn't want to go through that again even more.

"No-no...No tickling please!"

She giggled at his sudden pleads, she didn't mess him up too badly last time, did she...She hoped not.

"Silly boy, did I disturb your daydream?" "Uh...No." "Then do tell, why are you blushing?"

His cheeks burn with a bright blush and she laughs.

"You're so cute! I can...I can hardly stand it!"

He shakes off the embarrassment and smirks.

"So Sinestra wants to...Play naughty? Okay then...Let's play." "Wha?"

He playfully bounds at her and she quickly moves away, starting a game of 'catch me if you can' between the 2, both of them laughing the whole time, he gets close every once in a while, but she's as slippery as an eel, she'd be a good match in fighting those pesky Ninja, but he wouldn't want things to ever reach that point, that's far too extreme for her, but if only him and the others knew more of her past as a Human, then they'd know she was more of a danger than they'd ever imagine.

The chase was long and winding, but eventually he managed to trap her in one of the corners of the room and loomed in to get her, she smirked, daring him to make a move, and so he did, he took hold of her hand and pulled her into a strong embrace, one she couldn't help but to give back in return.

"I caught you Sin...And I refuse to let go." "Then don't. I like this too much." "Mmmm...You're wish...Is my...Command." ~growl~ "Heh...That reminds me. You never did say where we were going to have our picnic." "I didn't?" "Nope." "Well, I sort of figured...We'd stay here. Within the city." "Ah, but why? Ninjago is far bigger than the city. Why must we be confined even in freedom?" "I know. And I would love nothing more...Than to be your guide. But the world outside...Is a cruel one. Our kind are...Not welcomed and tolerated. The city is the...Safest place for us. I must insist on this...Above anything else."

She pouts and folds her arms, clearly disappointed by such news.

"This is so unfair. The Humans do us harm, lock us away for centuries, and cause us damage that may never be healed. Yet the moment we regain freedom and try to live once more, they redo the same terrors that hurt us long ago. It's not fair. It isn't right."

Her voice trembled and he instinctively knew she was about to start crying, he held her tighter and heavily purred reassuringly in her ear.

"Shhh...None of that now. I don't like seeing...You like this. I promise...Everything will be fine. Let's just grab a basket...And sit out under the sun. I swear to you...We'll both have a good time." "Honest?" "Yes...Honest."

She looked at him and smiled, he was good at cheering her up, she appreciated that greatly, he got her to smile again, that was such a relief to him, not to mention he found it warming to see her happy.

"There we go...Now that's much better. I love it...When you smile."

She blushed at his words and a light giggle escaped her, making him chuckle, normally he wouldn't dare be this open or bold with a Female, it would earn him such a thrashing if she disliked anything he did, but after her awakening to complete Serpentine, she's been more affectionate and wanting of the Male's attention, and being 1 of those said Males, he wanted it to only be him she had eyes for.

"And your giggle...Like angel's music." "Heh-heh-heh...Stop it. Please Fangy, any more of this and I blush myself to death." "Oh no...No one wants that to happen..."

He teases and nuzzles tenderly into the base on her neck.

"Especially not I...No, never." "Mmmm...You're so sweet to me my dear Fangpyre." "Am I...How so?"

He can't help himself, she just brings out a side of him that he simply can't resist, it drives him mad to fight against such feelings, but he lets these feelings out carefully, still locked together in a warm hold, he slowly pulled her closer to him till her body rested against his and she melted into his soft gaze.

"Fangtom..."

Her voice came out low and breathy, it made his heart race and his body shudder.

"Yes Sinestra...My Queen. What is it...That you desire?"

He leans in closer to her, aiming to claim the lips that have kissed his own twice now, and her eyes fluttered to a near closed expecting his action.

"I...I..." ~growl~ "I guess I'm hungrier than I first thought."

Disappointment flashed across his face for a split second before smiling and letting her go, she felt bad for that, she wanted him to be happy, but this can't be helped, she'd make it up to him later.

"You have a...Demanding belly my Sin. I think it's time...We took care of it. I know a nice spot...Where we can dine in peace. Doesn't that...Sound nice?"

She gave his cheek a quick nuzzle and held sweetly onto his arm.

"It sounds perfect. Absolutely perfect."

His heart warmed and his smile grew as he escorted her out of the room, getting a nice basket of goodies, the 2 go outside, where he leads her atop 1 of the many buildings and sets up a quaint little spot for the 2 of them, it was quite romantic, another good photo shot.

They enjoy themselves on the basics, they eat, drink, talk, question, and joke around, if others didn't know better, it would seem they've known each other for years.

"And what is it with the Constrictai...And their vice like grip? Let it go...Already."

She laughs while drinking but does it so hard that water shoots out her nose, making him roll on the floor with laughter.

"Ow...My nose! Ew...It stings."

She cleans herself up as he tries to collect himself.

"Heh...Are you...Heh-heh...Are you okay?" "Yeah...I'm fine. My nose is a tad sore. But I'll live." "That's good to hear..."

Seeing a chance he can't pass up, he straightens up and kisses her cheeks with both heads, 1 head giving a light peck on 1 cheek each.

"I never want...To see you hurt."

Blushing like mad, she snickered at his care.

"You will never have to worry about that sweetie..."

She laid her hand on his and locked eye with him.

"Because I'm in the care of the kindest boy I have ever known." "And I am in the company...Of the loveliest girl ever to be."

They stayed like that for some time, just gazing deeply into each other's eyes, worlds opened up to them inside their eyes, magical things could be witnessed within those ocular pools, what delightful wonders, such heart melting feelings, and time stood still around them...Where's a camera when you need one?

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Can you feel the love or what? Things are looking good for these 2, but good things don't last long. See what happens next time. Thanks for reading and may the snakes be with you.


	21. Fail safe fate

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#20)

**_Fail safe fate._**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

They stayed like that for some time, just gazing deeply into each others eyes, worlds opened up to them inside their eyes, magical things could be witnessed within those ocular pools, what delightful wonders, such heart melting feelings, and time stood still around them...Where's a camera when you need one?

"Fangtom..." "Yes...Sinestra?"

He rubbed his hand on hers.

"Could you..." "Yes?"

He squeezed it slightly with anticipation of her want of him.

"Pass me the ice cream?" "Ye...Huh?" "Well, it's going to melt soon in this heat." "Oh...Sure."

He did as she asked and handed her a bowl of the frozen treat.

"Thanks. It looks cool." "Don't you mean...Cold?" "Heh...Good one. A sense of humor is a fine quality to have. Especially in a friend of mine." "I'm just glad...I can please you." "That you do, dear Fangy."

He watched as she enjoyed it, she was acting odd, one moment she would get close, wanting him near, and then the next moment, she would change the subject and defuse the connection they were making, he didn't understand it, was it because they were outside, because others were near and could see them, was she embarrassed to be around him in public, no, not Sin, not her, she's not like that, something must be on her mind that she's not telling him, but what could it be?

They spend the rest of the afternoon in perfect peace on their little rooftop, the food now long gone, but still plenty of drinks to keep them refreshed as they basked in the sun, and what a delightful day to be outside it is, the sun isn't so brutal, the cloud cover is just right, a gentle breeze coming from the North-West keeps them cool, perfect weather to lay back and take a nap, which is what she did, he on the other hand was quite content with simply sunbathing.

He laid straight out on his back, his arms folded behind him to support/cushion his heads as his minds wandered, he did want to nap alongside her, but he just couldn't quiet his thoughts long enough to do so, he had so many questions and only she could answer them, he turned to see the object of his heart, she was to his left, laying on her belly, slightly curled so that her head could rest on her tail, she was so much bigger than he noticed, she wriggled uncomfortably in her sleep and he acted fast to rub her back, earning him the reward of a soft smile and soothing purrs from the resting Female, which gave him an idea.

"Sinestra...Sweet Sin...Are you awake?"

He kept to a whisper out of respect and for a moment thought he felt her purrs falter, but when he received no answer back, he scooted closer and kept his rubbing her at a tender pace...But what he didn't know was she aware of him, she wasn't sleeping, she was just lying there with her eyes closed, why she didn't talk when asked was simple, she was curious as to what he was doing and wanted to know where things would go if he believed she was, a sneaky trick, but it works.

"Sin. You worry me...Sometimes, you know that? Why have you been...Avoiding my affection? It's not very fair...That you've kissed me...Twice! Yet I haven't...Kissed you once. I still can't believe...You really did that. Mmmm...But I'm glad...That you did."

She bit her tongue and tried as hard as she could not to giggle when he nuzzled gently into her side, but his dual snouts pushed into ticklish points on her and she fidgeted till he stopped.

"That was for...Tickling me earlier. But on a more...Serious note. There's something...I want to ask you. Something I've been...Curious about for a while. Can I ask it? Can I ask it...To you, Sinestra?"

She was extremely curious now, what kind of question could be on his mind that he would want to ask it to someone he thought to be sleeping, she just had to know.

"Sinestra...Do you bare any...Strong feelings towards us? Feelings more...Than friendship? And do you feel...That way towards me?"

She tenses up instantly, she wasn't ever expecting to hear that, not in a million years or even this lifetime, but her shock did not go unnoticed, he felt her entire body stiffen in what had to be a painfully tight way, did, did that mean...she heard him?

"Sin...Did you...did you hear me?"

Her eyes slowly opened and a sad look came to her, his eyes widened in complete shock, she did hear him, she heard everything, and didn't say one word, how, how could she do that to him, he was pouring out his feelings and she was mocking him in silence, he slowly back away from her and didn't stop.

"Fangy, please..."

She sat herself up.

"Don't be upset. I just..."

Her eyes widened in fear, he was backing closer to the edge of the building.

"Fangtom, look out!"

Now feeling the ground stop under him, he freezes up in fright, just teetering on the edge and about to fall backwards, his mind blanked out whatever got him into this crazy mess, he needed her help.

"Sinestra...Help me!"

She didn't have to be told twice or even once, she rushed to his aid as gravity pulled him back, she managed to grasp his hand to keep him from falling, but she couldn't pull him to her, it took so much just to keep herself from slipping over with him, he's too far back and all his weight is over the edge.

"Fangtom, I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. Please forgive me." "It doesn't matter Sinestra...I was petty. You have no...Need to apologize. I should never have...Dropped such a bomb on you. Can you...Forgive me?" "Let's agree to forgive each other. And focus on this right here." "Agreed. This is...Far more important."

She tried to move back, using herself to pull him in, but that failed as she lurched forward and both nearly fell over, this was bad and they knew it, but there was no way she would let him get hurt, she had to do something before they both fall, it was a desperate move that came to her mind, but to her he was worth the risk, she would never regret doing this, not as long as it meant he would be okay.

Summoning up all her strength and might, she gave him a powerful yank to her right, which pulled him back onto the safety of the roof, but in doing so her body swung around with his and now she took his dangerous place, only she actually fell.

"Sinestra!"

He dove as the last of her slipped away, and by only what could have been a miracle, he caught the end of her tail and refused to let go.

"Hurry! Climb up...To me!"

She frantically leaned up and climbed up her own body, but the higher she went to him, the more he struggled to maintain his grip even with both hands.

"Don't let me go." "Never. Please...Hurry."

Scared and desperate, tears coming to her eyes, she gave it one last go, she pulled on her tail in a leap, yanking it out of his hands as he reached out for her, she rises up to him, hopeful smiles coming to their faces as their hands drew ever nearer, to within inches of touching, but close just wasn't close enough, gravity claimed her as the smiles turned to faces of dreaded horror and she plummeted to the ground.

"SINESTRA!"

Time slowed down to a painful crawl, his scream echoed for all of the world to hear, she cried and watched the tears linger above her as they caught up with her fall, this was something that wasn't supposed to happen, the day started off so well, they were having fun, they were becoming closer, and now this, he saw her getting closer to the ground and was helpless to do anything about it, nothing he ever went through was as painful as seeing her drop away like this, his heart shattered into dust.

She blanked out, her body went numb automatically in preparation of the fall's impact, she could see him, he was crying, crying for the fate that awaited her any moment now, it pained her to see him like that, all sad and heartbroken, but he was safe, she had saved him, that's all that mattered to her, but this fall could end up killing her, that was not to be allowed, she couldn't do that to them and leave them all alone, she cared for them, she needed them, she refused this fate, she refused the fall, she refused this with every fiber of her being, a glow came to her eyes and a strange energy pulsed out of her.

"Sinestra!"

A sudden voice cries out and Fangtom is shocked yet grateful as he watched what unfolded before his eyes, just as she was about to collide with the ground like a falling star, the silhouette of 1 of the other generals came out of nowhere and tackled her in mid-air, protectively cradling her in his arms as they hit the dirt in a tumble, rolling head over tail, Fangtom rushed down from the building and found the pair just as they finally came to a stop in the center of the slitherpit, now up closer to them, Fangtom is in disbelief at the identity of her savior.

"Sinestra? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

She clings to him in immeasurable gratitude.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Acidicus."

Yep, the black sheep of the generals had saved the Queen, and there was a witness to his redemption to prove it, there was no denying that is was unexpected, but the outcome was far better than what could've been, Fangtom looked at Acidicus as he comforted Sinestra and smiled with great relief, he finally saw what she did and understood why she never gave up on him even after the incident, Acidicus was a fool who made one mistake, but it was a mistake that any of them could've made, he wasn't to be shunned any longer and when Pythor returned, he would tell them of this and have the black sheep absolved of his wrong, he had most definitely earned it, that's for sure.

(**To be continued.**)

* * *

Didn't I warn you in the last one? I told you good things don't last. But at least the black sheep is back in the graces of good. Wonder how this might develop? Stay tuned and find out. Thanks for reading and may the snakes be with you always.


	22. Silly girl, she plays too much

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#21)

_**Silly girl, she plays too much.**_

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

Yep, the black sheep of the generals had saved the Queen, and there was a witness to his redemption to prove it, there was no denying that is was unexpected, but the outcome was far better than what could've been, Fangtom looked at Acidicus as he comforted Sinestra and smiled with great relief, he finally saw what she did and understood why she never gave up on him even after the incident, Acidicus was a fool who made one mistake, but it was a mistake that any of them could've made, he wasn't to be shunned any longer and when Pythor returned, he would tell them of this and have the black sheep absolved of his wrong, he had most definitely earned it, that's for sure.

Though held protectively in his arms and on the ground, Sinestra trembled against Acidicus, the idea of falling, that scared her, and for some reason she didn't understand, she had a sense of déjà vu she couldn't shake from her being, it was like her body recalled a fall like this from the past but her mind had no such memory, that worried her more, feeling her fright, the Venomari held her closer and stroked her back in a slow soothing manner, he didn't like her this way at all.

"Shhh...It's okay Sinestra, it's okay. You're safe now, I swear. There's no need to tremble. I'm here for you. I promise."

His calm assuring voice seems to do the trick as her shaking ceases and a small smile of thanks comes to her face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." "Acidicus..."

Fangtom's shock still resounds in his voice, and it gets their attention.

"You...You really..." "I know..."

Acidicus cuts him off before he can finish.

"I'm not supposed to be near her, see her, touch her, and all that other stuff without letting you guys know in advance of my intentions. But I won't let any rule stop me from doing my duty as a Male and general. Nothing will stop me from helping her if I can. Punish me if you must, I don't care, I think you'd agree with me that she's worth it. I just..." "Will you...Shut up!"

The sudden snap from the Fangpyre causes the other 2 to nearly jump out of their scales.

"Before you so rudely interrupted me...I was going to praise you for doing what I failed to do...You save her from a terrible fate...For that, you have my deepest thanks...But don't go lecturing me on what I should do...Or think when it comes to her. You idiot."

Those words, the tone in which they were spoken, it struck her ears and killed off all the negative things that were griping her, she wasn't going to stand for foul behavior, not from 1 of her boys, oh no.

"Hey! No name calling. I allow many things you boys do when around me, but I will not tolerate such ill-mannered and childish acts in my presence. Acidicus saved me from harm, possibly my very life. He's far from an idiot. Now no more of this nonsense. Do I make myself clear?"

Their eyes widened in shock, Sinestra never was like this, sure she was their Queen, but she never commanded authority like this, this was something they expected from Pythor, especially with his temper and unresolved issues, but not from her, not their sweet Sinestra, but she did have a point, she did let them get away with a great many things, they could probably get away with murder if they proved it necessary to her, but that was stupid, to stoop to such hatchling behavior, it was as shameful as it was embarrassing, Fangtom lowered his heads in a bow of respect.

"Forgive me Sinestra...That was beneath me...Acidicus, you too have my apologies...As a token of good faith...You have my word that your name will be cleared...No more of this petty shunning...You'll be rewarded for your actions this day...This I assure you both." "Really? You mean to say that this frivolous rule about me and her will end?" "That is...Correct." "And here be your first reward dear Acidicus. A gift worthy of you..."

Much to both the Male's surprise, she plants a huge smooch on his cheek and all the blood rushes to his head, nearly causing him to faint on her.

"My hero. Thank you, oh noble Acid."

All Acidicus could do was loose his mind in visions of whimsy, he wasn't expecting such a thing, but would never ever protest against it, he could still feel it, her soft lips giving him some of her warmth, even if it was merely on the cheek, it held him as if she had really kissed him, and he loved it greatly.

Fangtom on the other hand was not in such good spirits about what just happened, she didn't have to be so strong with her affectionate 'reward', and she gave him a pet name, that was something he thought was just between them alone, did she really not see him as more than a friend, but no mere friend would have risked their very life like she did for him, maybe she was confused or unsure of her feelings, maybe her becoming full Serpentine left her heart in ice that made her feelings hard to share, if that's the case, than he would do all that he could to melt that freezing ice and make her burn for him just as much as he burns for her, only then would he know if she really cared for him in that way.

She easily took notice of the Male's reactions, they never could hide anything from her all seeing eyes, Acidicus made her smirk, there was just something about the look of total bliss on their faces that tickled the naughty part in her to play, but seeing Fangtom and his unhappy expression made her smirk fade away instantly, did she upset him, did she do something wrong, she didn't mean to, she just wanted to show how thankful she was for being saved, maybe she could fix this, maybe some attention on his part would make him feel better, effortlessly she slipped away from mentally indulged Acidicus and came to stand by Fangtom's side.

"If you're not careful, your face might stick like that. And believe me, that look you have isn't very attractive to me."

That snapped him out of it, did she really just say that, did she just...flirt...with him, maybe her heart was more warm to him than he first thought, but better to be safe than sorry when dealing with such things.

"You shouldn't fool around like this Sin...It's unbecoming for a Female...Let alone, our Queen...To flaunt such affections in this manner."

If she had eyebrows again, 1 would be raised as she smiled slyly yet playfully at him.

"Is that so? Well then...Would you rather I keep such care bottled away for no one to have?" "No. That's not...What I meant. But..." "Then don't cry over milk that has not been spilled, silly boy. Especially when I wish to share such care with you. Sweet Fangy." "Sinestra...Don't toy around like..."

His words were silenced when she embraced him strongly and felt like she wasn't planning to ever let him go.

"I'm sorry Fangtom. If I've upset you in any way, know that I didn't mean to. I know you care for me, in ways I'm immensely flattered for. But I don't know if I have that feeling like you do..."

His heart pang hard in his chest.

"I...I don't know if I could feel that way..."

His heart was breaking with each word she spoke, and he held on to her tighter to keep from crying.

"Yet...I know I care for you. I care for each of my boys. I care so much for you all, that I would give my life if it meant yours would be speared. I...If I'm capable of caring for you that much, that I hold your lives of greater value above my own, then maybe...Maybe I could feel that feeling..."

The pain in his heart instantly was replaced with joy and hopeful promise.

"Maybe if we continue to learn each other more. To spend more time together. Maybe then I could make you happy by confessing such feelings to you, as you have told me..."

She gently caressed his left head's cheek and smiled warmly, wanting him to know she meant it all, every word was true and from the heart.

"Dear sweet Fangtom. I do hope you can forgive this poor Female for any harm she has done to you."

He couldn't hold it any longer, he just couldn't, his tears flowed freely in joy and his hold on her grew to bone crushing tightness, she had nothing to apologize for in his eyes, she'd just told him the answer he'd wanted to know all along, she did care for him, she really did, she may have some trouble sorting her feelings out for herself to understand them, but it was quite clear that it didn't matter, she showed how much she cared for him and the others every day, in the way she acts towards them and how she lets them act towards her, he couldn't be happier at this realization unless she were to say 3 words also.

"Sinestra, my Queen...You've made me the happiest...Male Serpentine that has ever been...Nothing you do...Has ever harmed me...You couldn't even if you'd tried."

Delighted to hear such genuine joy, her heart soared and she returned his affection in equal strength.

"I would never dare try. Never ever."

He held her stronger and she did the same, they kept that up till breathing became difficult for both of them and they were forced to let each other go, or end up blacking one another out.

"Sorry. Was I...Over doing it?" "Not at all. Was I?" "Not in...The least." "That's good."

A slight hissing sound suddenly gets their attention, and when they find the source, they can't help but to laugh, Acidicus in his dreamy state has let his jaw slack open, which is letting venom drip from his mouth in a drooling way and it hisses when it hits the ground, whether it's from the difference in temperature or from the venom being of acidic variety, they couldn't tell or care, the sight before them was far too funny, but it wasn't to last very long.

All the laughter eventually rouses Aicdicus from his fantasies and he blushes madly when he notices himself coated in a fine stream of venom, it was a moment worthy of a picture turned poster for full enjoyment, but as he tried to clean himself up and the other Male laughed, the Female slowly turned and began to slither away, which immediately got to them.

"Sinestra?" "Where are...You going?"

She paused and turned back to them.

"I don't know about you 2. But I've had enough sun for today. I think I'll go read for a while in the Room of Knowledge. Would any of you care to join me?" "I would if I could, but I'm afraid I still have work to do out here. Maybe we can meet up again once I'm done." "I look forward to that dear Acidicus. Don't take too long, and leave this lady in waiting."

He smirks and bows.

"Heh-heh...Never, my Queen." "Good boy...And what say you Fangtom?" "Why, of course...I'm with you, dear Sin." "Excellent."

Taking each other's arm, the pair part ways with Acidicus and make their way back to the underground part of the city.

(skipping time-evening setting in)

Ever since they reached the room, she's been transfixed in her studies, her face never leaving a tome till she's read it all completely, and in the beginning he didn't mind her eagerness to learn what kind left for her, but after 2 hours went by the poor Male's interest had ended, all this studying was boring to him, he would leave and do something else if it weren't for the Female in his charge, sure, just because he had to watch over her, it didn't mean he couldn't try to steer her away to something else, and try he sure did.

At first he threw suggestions to other things out to get her attention, it didn't work, then he offered bribes of assorted varieties to entice her, another failure, so he took things a step further and used sly tactics, being overly affectionate to make her mind wander to him, that actually was getting to her, she was trying to fight his advances to keep reading, but was slipping more the longer he continued, she was almost completely under his tender spell till Acidicus showed up and made him stop.

Seeing as his chance was now ruined, Fangtom comes up with a quick fix to ease his boredom, giving Acidicus control for a while, he leaves to go bring back snacks and beverages, lucky for Fangtom to have regained faith in the Venomari, and lucky for Acidicus that he was now alone with the prized Female, but he's not about to mess up something he's been denied for so long, he must show that their faith is well placed with him, so he helps to make her more comfortable as she gains all this knowledge, bringing her books she hasn't read yet and massaging her shoulders, which earned him deep purrs of content from her.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sinestra?" "Mmmm...I am." "I'm glad to hear that. It's my duty to make you happy." "And you are. Of that, I assure you."

A proud yet sly smile comes to him and his rubbing becomes more tender, he was getting to her, melting her in his touch, the more stress he soothed away out of her body, the more he noticed her leaning back into him wanting more, it pleased him that even with so little interaction between them, she was accepting him with no resistance what so ever.

"It's unbelievable." "What is?" "Uh...That you have so many knots. Tell me. How does one so pleasant get such stressing bothers?" "I'm not sure? Maybe I've pent up a lot of things." "Now why would you do that? It's not very good for you." "I know. But would you rather I deal with this myself? Or, I let you do it for me?" "Oh no, this is a job only I can do. You just relax, enjoy your book, and I'll make all your worries go away."

She smiles and looks up at him.

"Such a good boy you are, my dear Acid. I knew you were worth my trust. I'm glad things have worked out in our favor so well." "True. We didn't even need to use the plan we made." "A simple yet slightly stupid idea really. I hide in a place no one but you knows about. I end up 'missing'. You come and find me. And everybody was to forgive you." "Yeah. This may have been an accident. But it worked way better than that would have." "Agreed."

He leans in by her ear and smirks, his massaging never faltering.

"Good fortune smiles on us today my Queen." "Indeed. I have a feeling luck favored us all this evening."

She returns to the book and he is unaware of the clue she just put out, for deep in her being, she sensed an ancient power coming closer to the city, it could only mean one thing, the King has come into possession of the second Fangblade, only 2 more remain undiscovered, but at this rate, they won't stay that way for very long, and then, the Great Devourer will rise up and consume all of Ninjago in the name of the true rulers that should have been since creation...The Serpentine.

(**To be continued**.)

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Life and things at home have driven me to a point that made this impossible. But your love for this story has broght me back from the writers grave. More is coming. This I promise. And a Happy Birthday to Amythestfang. Hope this made you happy. And may the snakes be with you.


	23. The coils of care

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#22)

_**The coils of care.**_

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

He leans in by her ear and smirks, his massaging never faltering.

"Good fortune smiles on us today my Queen." "Indeed. I have a feeling luck favored us all this evening."

She returns to the book and he is unaware of the clue she just put out, for deep in her being, she sensed an ancient power coming closer to the city, it could only mean one thing, the King has come into possession of the second Fangblade, only 2 more remain undiscovered, but at this rate, they won't stay that way for very long, and then, the Great Devourer will rise up and consume all of Ninjago in the name of the true rulers that should have been since creation...The Serpentine.

And so time passed, Sinestrs continued her studies and Acidicus continued his care of her, the 2 just enjoying the reprieve of time that was allowed to them, but it wasn't long before Fangtom returned to the room, only this time, he wasn't alone, the Fangpyre entered the room and was followed in by the other generals, causing Acidicus to cease his actions which got her attention.

"Why'd you stop? That was delightful." "We have company my Queen." "Oh?"

Finally putting her book down, she noticed the other Males and smiled as she got up from her seat.

"Boys! My dear sweet boys. Come to me. I seek huggies!"

With an offer like that, arms held open to them, they couldn't refuse, but despite the rush of the 4 Males, it was the 1 standing beside her that got there first.

Acidicus made it first, then Skales, Skalidor, Fangtom, and poor Pythor was the last to make past all the fighting to get by, 6 sankes in 1 massive embrace, it was as sweet as it was tender.

"Mmmm...My boys are so wonderful." "The same can be said about you Sinestra." "Awww." "Did you have a good day my Queen?" "Glorious. Today was one I'll forever hold dear." "I heard there was a near accident?"

That broke up the hug as she let them go.

"There was, but it was nothing. A good accident really. If you heard the whole story, you would know this to be true."

Pythor just eyed her funny, Fangtom had told them everything, but did she honestly think her near brush with death was nothing, this Female's mindset was in need of a fine tuning.

"I did hear the whole story. And I'll be the first to admit, I'm proud of our Venomari." "The feeling is mutual all around. We assure you." "Ah, thanks. I was just doing what we'd all do in that situation. Save our dear Sin." "That you did my Acid. I knew you were to be trusted. But did the others listen, no." "Sinestra, I had to take precautions. You're our Queen and only Female. Your safety is of the utmost importance. We can't take any risks when it comes to you." "You should have more faith in my judgment. I have an otherworldly sense when it comes to one's character. That's why I trust all of you without any worry or hesitation." "And we thank you...Immensely for that Sinestra." "We really do." "Think nothing of it my dears. But to go off topic for a moment. Were you successful with your Fangblade hunt today?" "Indeed we were my Queen. We are now even closer to awakening the Great Devourer." "Soon, All of Ninjago will be ours. Like it should've been for all these years."

Such dark and to a point evil thoughts swam throughout their heads, to have such a promise be so near, it was maddening that it had taken this long to accomplish, but the Male's attention went to the Female when crazed giggles escaped her and her eyes flashed in the glow of her power.

"I sense good fortune is to be in our favor for a long time. A very, very, very long time my sweets."

The Males can't help but to chuckle darkly, their luck has been better since the arrival of the Female, and as long as they kept making her happy, then luck would never leave their side, but then a thought came to the 6 of them at once, a thought that had them confused and worried about the future...If the Great Devourer is released and Ninjago claimed as theirs, with all the work over and done with, who of them would be the one to forever remain at her side?

She took notice of the inquisitive looks that suddenly came to their faces and became slightly curious, what had them lost in thought, if only she could read minds, but when she opened her mouth to ask, a small yawn is what came out and grabbed the attention of a certain Anacondrai.

"Are you feeling tired my dear?" "A little bit. I did have quite the day. Only now am I feeling the toll of it." "Then might I escort you to your bed? A lady should never go off on her own without some company." "Why thank you, my King. I'd be honored."

Slipping away from the others, Pythor locks his arm in with her's and proceeds to lead her away just as the others come to realize the pair are departing, as always Pythor has snuck past them when they weren't paying attention, they mutter insults, criticisms, and curses under their breath not daring to speak them aloud, but that didn't stop the Female from picking up on most of what they were saying as the 2 left to enter the hallway.

"They really don't like it when you're alone with me like this." "You heard them too?" "It's kind of cute how they get all upset over it." "*scoff* Them and their petty insecurities. They're going to have to deal with their jealousy grievances and learn to get over it. Honestly, their qualms about us are so annoying."

That last bit had grab her attention and she wasn't quite sure she heard him correctly.

"Sinestra? Is something the matter?" "You said, us." "I beg your pardon?" "You said, us. What did you mean by that?"

That caught him off guard, did he really slip that out, he came to a stop and blushed with embarrassment.

"Uh...You know. Us. As in, you and me. That makes us, us."

She eyed him funny, was he really saying this, he seemed so flustered by this, she had to pry deeper into this more.

"I know that, silly boy. But what did you mean by your words? What are these grievances? Don't tell me the boys speak ill of us?" "What? No! No-no-no-no. I just meant that they're jealous of us." "Of us? What's there to be jealous of?" "Well, for one thing. I think they're jealous of how often I am with you." "That's understandable." "But what I believe they're truly jealous of, is our closeness..."

He puts his hands on her shoulders fondly and smiles slyly.

"And the bond we have together. The bond that only we, as the last of our kind, can share. None of them can ever know how we feel. That's why we're so close. That's why we comfort each other. That's why we were meant to be..."

Realizing he was saying too much way too soon, he slapped a hand over his mouth and moved away from her, now incredibly bashful, his actions got to her, his words sunk in slowly, but when they made it through she was in disbelief, another Male was practically confessing their heart to her.

"Pythor...Are you...Do you care for me?"

He couldn't bring himself to speak or look at her, but when he gave in to just peak, her maddening blushing drove him to turn away once more.

"I'm sorry."

She lowered her head and his eyes widened after hearing that, why was she apologizing, she didn't do anything wrong.

"If I have upset you, or made you uncomfortable. Please, accept my dearest of apologies. If you can't, I'll go and won't bother you anymore. But before you answer, I want you to know this. If you do care for me, that's perfectly fine. I think I make it obvious that I care for you boys. And I know most, if not all, of you harbor feelings for me as well. I know it's hard to admit your feelings when you want to, especially to the one you care for. But I have to say this, because only I can."

She moves in close behind him and lifts her head to be by his ear.

"I do care for you."

Finally he turned around to face her again, utter shock and uncertainty expressed to the sweet sincere Female before him.

"Do...Do you really mean that? That you care for me?" "Of course I mean it. I have no reason to say something so important and significant as that like it was nothing. I'm not cruel. I'm not a monster. When I say something meaningful, it comes from my heart. I care for each of you boys. I'd lay down my life for my dear generals if the need be. And yes, I care for you Pythor, my King and cherished Anacondrai."

That did it, sure it was a tad over the top, but it did it for him, overcome with joy, he embraced her strongly and refused everything in ever letting go.

"How...How do you do that Sinestra?" "Do what?" "Know exactly what to say that I need to hear. How do you do it?" "That's easy. Because I care for you sweet Py. And when you care for someone..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek with tender care.

"You just know what to do to make sure that they will always smile."

He couldn't believe what he heard, yet there was no way she was lying, his heart flew into a frenzy and his grip on her tightened possessively, he vaguely knew what he was doing was far from proper, if any of the others were to witness them he'd never hear the end of it, but in that moment he realized something very dangerous...He didn't care...Nothing was to ruin the moment, their moment, he'd devour any that dared try, so when she innocently kissed his cheek, it sent him over the edge.

She heard him shudder deeply before feeling him scoop her into his arms and saw the hall move as he carried her away, she wasn't worried though, if anything, she thought he was just being polite about taking the dreary Female to her room, but it wasn't till they got to her room that her theory was proven wrong, once in the room, he laid themselves down in the warmth of the bed's bowl and coiled intimately around her which got her concerned, she went to speak but was immediately silenced when his lips came upon hers in a breath taking kiss, slowly he pulled away and gazed into her swooning eyes with much delight.

"Sinestra..." "Hmmm?" "I care for you." "I knew it."

He snickered at her swimming tone, he was clouding her mind with affection and knew it, if he kept this up she would be completely under his control, at his absolute mercy, the idea tickled his fancy, how far could he go with her, how much would she allow him to do, these were things he desired to know and was determined to find out, to know just how much their care for each other really went.

(**To be continued**.)

* * *

Bum-bum-bum-I'm back snake lovers! Hope you like this. It gets more intense from here. And i'm such and awful taese. May the snakes be with you my friends, and thanks for reading and supporting me.


	24. A slip of the snake

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#23)

**_A slip of the snake. (or, Royal relations.)_**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

"Sinestra..." "Hmmm?" "I care for you." "I knew it."

He snickered at her swimming tone, he was clouding her mind with affection and knew it, if he kept this up she would be completely under his control, at his absolute mercy, the idea tickled his fancy, how far could he go with her, how much would she allow him to do, these were things he desired to know and was determined to find out, to know just how much their care for each other really went.

Feeding off the intimacy of his hold on her, Pythor coiled even more around Sinestra, her head growing light with a haze from his affectionate attention, she found it all rather amusing.

"Pythor...What are you doing to me?"

She didn't really care if he gave an answer or not, she just said what she thought without realizing it, but he couldn't be more pleased by her interest, it at least let him know she wasn't upset by his actions.

"Why, I'm merely doing what I was meant to. I care for you deeply my Queen. More than you may ever know. And certainly more than the others could ever hope to do. I only wish to keep you safe and make you happy...Do I not make you happy, sweet Sinestra?"

He kisses her neck lightly and with great care, driving the Female into a fit of crazed giggles.

"Yes...Yes you...You make me happy...So very happy..."

He smirks, her giggles were a sound that was not only pleasing but they spurned him on to do more, he kissed up her neck till he reached her cheek and nuzzled into it heatedly, earning him tender purrs of content from her.

"Do you care for me? Do you truly care for your King, my dearest Queen?"

Her arms cling to him, as if in her mind he'd disappear if her hold loosened by even the slightest bit.

"I care for you, sweet Py. I care for my King truly."

How he loved the new name she was calling him...Py...It fit him well, to be infinite in power and mind, that is what he was, or what he sought to be, and the breathy way she said it was driving him insane, he made himself stop for the moment and stared deeply into her dizzied eyes, clearly liking what he sees, the Queen and sole Female, clutched firm in his coils and expecting more from him.

"Sinestra, my sweet. Allow me to be so bold as to ask you this...May I kiss you?"

Sinestra was not in her right mind, everything was cast in a grey blur that barely made sense, normal thought fails her, reasoning doesn't work either, the only thing letting her function right now was instinct, and that could be either good or bad, suddenly her body seemed to gain a mind of its own as it gave Pythor an answer in the from of an unexpected kiss that has him very surprised, it takes him a second to register what she's done and still doing, but when he does, he gladly returns the kiss with his own passion.

Held tightly against one another in a tenderly intimate embrace, he savors her like a fine delicacy, taking great care to caress her body and watching with much interest as she melted into his touch, a warmth that wasn't from the slab was building between them, wanting to be even and show that she was enjoying his affection, she mimics his hold and coils as much as she can around him...The message is received loud and clear.

Pleased beyond belief that she was accepting him and his actions, the King decided it was time to make his claim official, to not just have her bare only the title, but to really make her his fair Queen and his alone, with his own instincts guiding him, Pythor maneuvers their bodies to twist and mingle into a ball like shape, knotting himself around her in some places as if to merge them as one, it is somewhere amidst this perplexing dance of his that something lets her regain a tiny shred of consciousness, only once he intertwines his neck with hers and gives the slightest of moans does her eyes widen in realization, he was setting her up in a mating ball and was ready to bite her to get things started, she was no way ready for such a thing.

"Pythor stop!"

He tenses up instantly, his mouth just inches from her delicate nape, it was almost painful to pause like this with such a delicious prize within his reach.

"What's wrong my sweet? Have I done something to upset you? Tell me, what is it that you desire?" "Pythor...I care for you. I really do. But...I can't do this. I just can't. It's too much too soon. I'm not ready."

A sad look of disappointment comes to him, he had found the limit he wanted to know of but must it have been when he was so enthralled with pleasure, but she was the dominant one here, Females always are, if she had reached a point were she became uncomfortable, as a Male, he was to stop and wait for her till she was ready, so with much effort, his once strong hold on her loosened with the slightest tinge of regret, and though she had requested him to stop, she wished he wouldn't have let her go.

"Forgive me Sinestra. I...I never meant to make you so uncomfortable. As I said before, my only wish is to keep you safe and make you happy. Please accept my most sincerest of apologies for failing to do the latter."

That hurt, she didn't mean to make him feel so bad, she couldn't help that she wasn't ready for such a joining between them, there has to be a way to fix this.

"Pythor..." "No..."

He manages to pull himself out of their hold and gets out of the bed, much to her concern.

"No my Queen. Your miraculous words will not for once ease away this trouble from me. I have crossed a line I should never had and must do the proper thing. I must leave before I taint you with such disgrace any further." "Don't leave." "But I can not stay." "Don't go." "But I must." "Please..."

In a panic, she rushes from the bed and locks her arms around him, desperate to not release him.

"Don't you dare. You can't just go. Don't leave me all alone. Don't do it."

His eyes widen, her voice began to shake and her body trembled, she was afraid, she feared his departure, but why?

"But Sin, I have to..." "Don't go." "Sinestra, please..." "Don't leave." "Sin..." "Don't!"

That's when it hit him, he had made her vulnerable with his affectionate actions and without giving her time to regain herself he was going to just leave her all alone, shameful, the thought made him sick, he couldn't go now, but he couldn't stay either, he had to make amends before going, turning around in her hold, he held her close in comfort and lovingly stroked her back to put her at ease.

"There-there my dear. All is well. I'm not going anywhere. No more need to be frightened. I promise, I'm here for you."

She sniffled as she looked up at him on the verge of tears, she didn't fully understand it herself, she was scared and not sure why, all she did know was that she didn't want to be alone.

"You mean it? Promise on the Devourer?" "Yes, my sweet..."

He kisses her forehead and rests his brow against hers, hoping the closeness will keep her calm.

"I promise on the Great Devourer, I will not leave you."

Hearing his pure words, the weakest of smiles comes to her and she nuzzles into his brow.

"Thank you. Thank you so much my King."

Lifting her up, he gently returned her to the bed and like how she did with Fangtom, he laid beside her on the bowl's rim, just keeping her at peace by continuously rubbing her back, which works.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, Sinestra. I never meant to upset you so badly." "I wasn't upset. I don't know what I was. I don't understand why I was so desperate. I just don't get it." "It's okay. Probably my fault anyway. All that matters now is that you're alright. Knowing that, makes me oh so happy."

She snickered at him, he was being cute and it helped to relax her, with a genuine smile coming to her now, she made herself cozy and settled in to sleep.

"And your happiness is my happiness too."

He smiles, she was finally returning to the Female he had come to care for, and seeing her smile and hearing her kind words took a great burden off of him, he was forgiven in her eyes even if she hadn't said the words, that's just how she is, her actions spoke louder than most of her words could, seeing her slowly drift off to slumber, he leaned down and gave her cheek a kiss goodnight.

"Sweet dreams my dear. May the night be kind to us, may the day be merciful, and may we forever be happy together."

A contented sigh was the reply he received and it warmed his heart, after some time had passed, he knew she had fallen fast asleep and he finally tore himself away from her, quietly he slithered out of her room and went to his own, there he laid down in his own bed and felt lonely, like something was missing, he knew it was her, he was getting used to sleeping with her, it was bliss to be near her, but he had to give her some time, there was no rushing this, so with that in mind, the Snake King closed his eyes and let the thoughts of what might or may happen play into his interesting dreams.

**To be continued**.)

* * *

Originally, I was going have Pythor accost her in her sleep, but that would've been tasteless. I'm glad I went with this version. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading my fellow serpents.


	25. Recolection or premonition

Lego - Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (#24)

**_Recolection or premonition?_**

(I own nothing of Lego or Ninjago, the only thing I own is my OC turned Serpentine Sinestra.)

* * *

"Sweet dreams my dear. May the night be kind to us, may the day be merciful, and may we forever be happy together."

A contented sigh was the reply he received and it warmed his heart, after some time had passed, he knew she had fallen fast asleep and he finally tore himself away from her, quietly he slithered out of her room and went to his own, there he laid down in his own bed and felt lonely, like something was missing, he knew it was her, he was getting used to sleeping with her, it was bliss to be near her, but he had to give her some time, there was no rushing this, so with that in mind, the Snake King closed his eyes and let the thoughts of what might or may happen play into his interesting dreams.

(skipping time)

Pythor awoke feeling only slightly better after what happened the night before, the memory of his actions still fresh and teasing to his mind, he had come very close to claiming Sinestra as his mate and the thought of him ever sealing such a deal with her drove him insane, to have been that close to her, it was like a living dream.

Still, he could not afford to risk a repeat of such things, he had to keep away from her till he could settle the yearning within, which was a challenge at the moment, he wasn't going out to look for another Fangblade today, getting the last one had left him tired and given him indigestion, that talent judge he ate and his over affection with her had left his stomach doing flips, he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

But if he was stuck in bed with an upset stomach, who was to watch over the female?

~knock-knock-knock~

Great, now someone was going to annoy him, just another thing to bother his mind.

"What do you want?"

The door to his chamber opened to reveal his second in command.

"Pythor, my King. What are your plans for the day?" "I don't have any. Just let me rest." "But what of the others?"

Yes, what of the others, he'd given this much thought, and finally came up with a sound decision.

"Put Acidicus in charge till I wake. He should find this highly intriguing." "And what of our Queen? Who will watch her?"

Another tricky and demanding question, who indeed, they've all had their time watch her in a way...well...all but one.

"Skales..." "Yes?" "I want you to keep an eye on her."

Skales's eyes widen, clearly not expecting that.

"Really?" "Don't question me. Or I might change my mind."

A sly smile come to him.

"No sir. I shall do as you command."

Had he not been so ill, Pythor might have been able to sense the scheming tone in Skales voice, but lucky for Skales, he did not.

"See that you do. Now then..."

The Snake King hid his face in his coils and nestled in to return to slumber.

"Leave me to my peace." "As you wish. My King."

And with that, Skales departs and goes about obeying Pythor's orders while he himself laid asleep.

[S.P.O.V.]

Dreaming was odd this evening for the Serpent Queen, it had her tossing and turning with relentless confusion, she couldn't not find herself to be in this dream at all, but what was shown to her only messed with her more.

There in her dream, high atop a mountain, is a temple, an ancient but well kept thing of beauty, and inside the temple, are four people, an old but wise man, 2 young boys, one blonde and one brunette, and a young girl with a very long ponytail, all of whom are strangely familiar to her, but not sure why.

They seemed very happy, like a family, the old man just watches as the children play, something rather peaceful about such a sight, then the old man begins to call them inside, calling them each by their full name, but that's when the dream got weird.

The old man calls out the children's names, but she can't hear them even though she heard everything just seconds ago, even straining with all her might, she only makes out the faintest of his callings.

"Wu..." "...Garmadon." "L..."

Sinestra awoke violently before she could learn anything else, she was panting, shaking, and dripping in a cold sweat as if the whole thing was a terrible nightmare, she was horribly confused and it scared her, why was she like this, no dream had ever effected her like this, she needed to calm her troubling nerves.

A soak in her pool did the trick and at least settled her body down, but the rest of her was still on alert, something had to have triggered such a dream and she had to admit, she could sense a disturbance somewhere out in the world, she had felt this dark aura since last night but paid it no mind, yet now it was bugging her.

Perhaps this was something worth investigating, it could be a potential danger to her dear boys, if true, then such a thing was not allowed to continue to exist, she cared that much.

~creak~

Her chamber door suddenly started to open and she dived under the water still on edge.

"Hello...Sinestra? Are you awake?"

Hearing the voice of her charming Hypnobrai, she slowly popped up to see him.

"Good morning Skales."

His eyes instantly locked on her standing visage, water shining off her scales and the light steam surrounding her, it was mesmerizing.

"Uh...Good morning to you my Queen. How are you this day?"

She sighed and exited the pool.

"I've been better." "Oh? What's wrong?"

He approached her carefully, a Female in a bad mood is a dangerous thing that must never be taken lightly, but though he had very little interaction with her, he knew she was not one to lash out.

"It's nothing really. I just had a strange dream and it got to me." "A dream? What was it about?" "That's the odd part. I don't know. It seemed so familiar, as if like a long forgotten memory. But it made no sense." "Oh..."

Now this had him, she had a familiar dream, a memory of her Human life was trying to come back through the Serpentine transformation, this was not a good sign, he had to get her mind off of it and keep her as is, he needed a plan, or better yet, a distraction, but what?

"You need to relax." "What I need is some fresh air. I'd do anything just to be away from all this sand and heat. Even if only for a short while."

And like that he smirks, an idea came to his mind, one that should do the trick.

"I do believe that I can be of help to you there, my Queen."

She was curious to this, each boy had their own way of doing things, and each had their own way of showing their care, this had her interest.

"Do tell, my hypnotic Hypnobrai."

He liked hearing that, it was a boost to his ego as well as his pride.

"If you'd like. I can take you out of this sand, and out of the city itself."

Her eyes widen in shock.

"Don't tease with me like this. Everyone I've asked has told me no, or that it was impossible." "They're just scared. I happen to know that Pythor won't be awake for some time. And the others are all busy." "Are you sure you should do such a bold thing?"

He chuckles smugly.

"Sweet caring Sinestra. What the others don't know won't hurt them. And besides. If my Queen wishes to leave the confines of the city, then I will be more than happy to be the guide that shows her the world." "Oooooh..."

Overjoyed, she giggled with giddy delight and embraced him, much to his shocked enjoyment, now this was a good way to start a morning, by being enveloped in the warmth of a treasured gem like her, he was going to enjoy this day for as long as he could.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Skales! I swear to reward you handsomely for this." "Now-now, no need for that." "No. I insist. You're getting a prize for this, and that's final."

He smiles slyly.

"Then I accept your will my Queen. But now that leaves me with one last question to ask you." "And that would be?" "Where in Ninjago do you want to go?"

She gave that pause for thought, she hadn't really wanted to go anywhere in particular, just out of the city, but then something from her odd dream came calling back to her, maybe this was the perfect time to start her investigation, and she knew just where to begin.

"I want to go to the Mountains of Impossible Height."

Now that had him confused, it was such an odd request, yet it sounded familiar to him some how.

"Why there?" "Why not?" "Very well. Please..."

He offered her his hand.

"Follow me, and we'll see the world."

She smiled and took his arm.

"Yes, let's be off."

Upon leaving her room, they gather up some goodies and hop aboard a Rattlecycle, the two drive away from the city quickly and without notice.

Skales drove the cold-blooded motorcycle while Sinestra held his waist, he wasn't going to do anything that would make her fall, but he wasn't about to make her stop either, it's not like she had anything else to hold onto, and it felt good to have her up against his back.

Once the idea of injury faded from her mind, Sinestra was in total bliss, it felt like ages since she had last felt the wind hit her like this, to truly feel the openness of freedom, it was blissfully uplifting and settled her nearly shattered nerves back into the calm of normalcy.

After a nice long drive, taking in every sight and sound along the way, they arrived at the base of the mountain range, as a reward for the pleasant ride, Skales gave the venomized bike a teat while something seem to pull at the Female, when he turned to join her, he had to chase after her, she had wandered off and began trekking up the steps of one of the mountains.

Great, she was in one of those zoning out moments, this could either be a good or bad thing, she couldn't help it, she just had a feeling that made her do this, and when they reached the top of the mountain, they found the chard remnants of a temple, that's when it hit him.

"Now I remember this place. This was the home of the Ninja." "Ninja?" "They're these four annoying pests that cause us trouble. I help to burn this place in order to get my staff back after they stole it." "They sound interesting." "I wouldn't say that. They're just Humans that spin around in order to fight. I think they call it Spinjitzu." "Spinjitzu?" "It's okay, I guess. But it doesn't hold a candle to Fang-kwan-do. Now that's a fight style."

Spinjitzu...That rang in her head like a loud bell, it was so familiar, but why, she couldn't understand it, it was driving her insane.

"But you needn't worry about such things. The Ninja are no match for our combined might. And once the Devourer is released, we won't have them around anymore." "And Pythor knew about all about this Ninja business?" "Of course." "A bit unfair don't you think? Why wasn't I informed of such things?" "We didn't want you to worry. You care about us, and if you knew of them...We just wanted you to be happy. Which is why we've done everything to keep them from knowing about you." "Fine. But from this point forward. I want to know what's going on. Is that understood?" "Yes. My Queen." "Thank you."

A rare glimpse of the commanding side of her, it was strange to him, but she did have a point, she had every right to know about what they were doing just like all the others did, it was only fair.

Finding her to be curious of the burnt remains, he took the opportunity to set up a picnic spot at the temple's center, she just couldn't help herself, her eyes scourer over the ruins and when something looks of interest, she would snoop to see if there was any worth to what it was, so far she had found some weapons, old clothes, a bunch of videogames, but nothing she would consider treasure, till while going to rejoin Skales, a faint shimmer catches her attention.

Moving away some ash and the shimmering broken glass, she comes across an old but still perfectly intact scroll, with a heavy heart she unfolded the parchment and was in complete disbelief when she saw what was on it.

There, before her eyes and in her hands, was a portrait depicting four people, an old but wise man, 2 young boys, one blonde and one brunette, and a young girl with a really long ponytail, the people from her dream, they were real, this was the temple where they had been in, but hold on a second, Skales said the Ninja lived here, the mystery laid before had just gotten far more interesting than she would've thought, perhaps these Ninja could provide her with some answers that not even she or the other Serpentine knew of, this was going to be a very odd day.

**To be continued**.)

* * *

I have bad news to all of my lovely followers. Though this is far from the ending I have planned, this will mark the end of this story for now. I do have more planned for this, but my head...So much crap has happened in a short time, it's stoped my gears from turning. I want to write more, I really do. But, I find myself unable to put pencil to paper and write more. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I thank you all for taking the time to read my story and I will one day bring it back from this sudden end. But thanks for all the love and support. And for last time, for now anyway, to all of you, may the snakes be with you and the Serpentine be with us all. Thank you.


End file.
